Venganzas
by Road1985J2
Summary: Las peores pesadillas están atacando a Jace, Clary, Alec y los demás, dos años después de Ciudad de Cristal, pero nadie sabe lo que esta ocurriendo, salvo Magnus que esconde un secreto, que puede poner a todos en peligro incluyendo a su amado Alec
1. Chapter 1

Clary despertó de golpe, ni siquiera recodaba lo que había estado soñando, pero algo la había sobresaltado, una terrible sensación, un terror desconocido a que algo pudiera ocurrir. Se di la vuelta y miro a la figura que dormía a su lado.

Rozó con su mano el rostro de Jace, su cálida mejilla y vio que este se removía y ronroneaba débilmente como un gato. La chica sonrío y se acurrucó contra él, como siempre le gustaba dormir.

Estar con Jace, sentir su calor y su cuerpo contra el suyo le hacía sentirse protegida como si así supiera que no le podía ocurrir nada malo.

Jace protestó en sueños, dijo algo que Clary no pudo comprender y se agitó nervioso, en a la cama. Clary le acarició de nuevo el rostro, eso siempre le relajaba a él, aunque estuviera dormido sentía el contacto de Clary

Hacía ya un tiempo que Jace no tenía pesadillas con Valentín o con Sebastián, le había costado casi dos años, pero Clary estaba segura que había conseguido superarlo. Ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

Jace volvió a protestar, más insistentemente que la vez anterior, de una forma más dolorosa, parecía que estaba enfrentándose a alguien en sus sueños y no parecía que estuviera ganando. Dijo algo de nuevo, algo que parecía ser un nombre, como si estuviera llamando a alguien y un momento más tarde gritó y pataleó con fuerza.

Clary tuvo que apartarse para evitar que la lastimara y sobretodo APRA evitar que hiciera, sin querer, daño al bebé que crecía en su interior. No quería separarse de su lado, pero Jace no era dueño de sus actos en esos momentos, no estaba allí con ella, no era consciente de que estaba soñando, no sentía el cuerpo de su compañera al lado y no escuchaba sus llamadas cada vez más desesperadas por hacerle reaccionar.

"Jace, por favor, escúchame, tienes que despertarte." Clary acercó la mano hasta él pero Jace se revolvió e impidió que tocara.

Sin embargo, Clary no iba a cesar en su empeñó, no se iba a alejar de él tan fácilmente, era una cazadora de sombras y como tal había aprendido, pues el propio Jace le había estado entrenando, a no permitir que l miedo se apoderara de ella.

Se aseguro de que su futura hija, que nacería en poco más de dos mees, estuviera bien y volvió a intentar tocar a Jace; estaba segura que su contacto, le devolvería a la normalidad.

"Jace cariño." La mano de Clary tocó finalmente el pecho de él y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que su corazón latía muy acelerado, como si realmente estuviera aterrado por algún motivo. "Jace, soy yo, Clary, todo está bien. Vamos despierta, por favor."

"_Nnca tendrás una familia Jace, igual que nunca has tenido un nombre, nunca podrás ser feliz. Me lo quitaste todo, creías que eras más fuerte que yo y me diste por muerto. Pobre iluso, como si fuera tan fácil acabar conmigo."_

_Jace miró a Jonathan, Sebastián le había llamado en vida, pero se dio cuenta que este Jonathan era distinto al de entonces. Seguía sin tener la mano de Isabelle le había amputado con su látigo, pero su expresión era todavía más terrible que la que le había visto entonces. Ahora no parecía humano, sus ojos eran de un negro total y todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban como si estuviera en continua tensión._

_Jace miró a su alrededor, buscando a Clary, tenía que asegurarse que su compañera estuviera bien y sobretodo que Jonathan no llegara a saber que Clary estaba embarazada, o entonces iría a por ella sin dudarlo._

"_Clary no está aquí y nunca la encontrarás, creías que iba a venir primero a por ti hermano. No Jace, primero te quiero destruir y para eso voy a matar a la mujer que quieres y al niño que nunca tendrás, bueno a la niña, seguro que sería preciosa, seguro que tendría tus ojos y el cabello de su madre, pero ahora que tengo a Clary jamás lo sabrás."_

"_No te acerques a ella, no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o…"_

"_¿O qué Jace? Ya es un poco tarde para eso."_

_Jonathan se echó a un lado y dejó ver un bulto en el suelo. En realidad había dos. Jace ya sabía lo que es significaba, por eso no quiso moverse; no quería ver muerta a la mujer que quería, a la que tanto amaba y por la que hubiera dado la vida sin dudarlo, tampoco quería ver el pequeño cuerpecito que había a su lado y prefería no pensar lo que eso significaba._

"_No puede ser."_

"_Si puede hermano. Encontré a tu querida Clary esta mañana y que sorpresa cuando vi que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. No voy a decir que me alegrara, porque la verdad es que pensé que la felicidad que tu gozas ahora, debería ser mía." Sebastián sonrió, de una forma tan terrible que Jace se estremeció. "Pero eso ya da igual ¿verdad Jace? Ahora estamos empatados, tu me mataste a mi y me arrebataste toda la familia que tenía y yo cuando acabe contigo, habré hecho lo mismo."_

"_Pagarás por eso."_

_Jace no dudó. Ni siquiera miró el cuerpo de Clary pues en su corazón ya sabía que era cierto. Su alma se había roto nada más ver el bulto en el suelo, Jace había muerto nada más sentir que su joven compañera no estaría más con él y que la pequeña criatura que iban a tener juntos, no nacería nunca._

_Gritó con tanta furia que sintió que las paredes del cuarto en el que se encontraban iban a caerse. Pensó que no sería tan mal si eso ocurría, al menos así Jonathan moriría por mi y él también lo haría, iría al cielo, al más allá o donde fueran los cazadores de sombras muertos y encontraría a Clary por fin._

_Se lanzó contra Jonathan y evitó el primer golpe que intentó darle, ahora que tan sólo disponía de una mano para golpear, era mucho más fácil ver por donde iban a venir los golpes. Recibió un puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejó descolocado por un momento y no pudo evitar que le diera un nuevo golpe en estómago._

_Por algún motivo que en aquel estado de shock no podía comprender, no le importaba todo el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo, incluso lo agradecía, pues de algún modo tenía que pedir perdón a Clary por haber permitido dejarla morir. Jonathan siguió golpeándole, el dolor fue en aumento y una parte de él quiso dejar de luchar, permitir que el otro joven cazador lo matara y así dejaría de sufrir para siempre. Pero una parte mucho más grande, quería vengar a Clary, quería demostrarle que nunca la olvidaría, nunca se enamoraría de otra persona, que nunca habría otra persona en su vida y por eso tenía que matar ahora a Jonathan, por haberle arrebatado lo más importante que había tenido en toda su vida, porque él ya estaba muerto sin Clary._

_se volvió a lanzar a por él, como un felino persiguiendo a su presa y descargó toda su fuerza y toda su furia contra él. Jonathan no lo vio venir y por algún extraño motivo no evito que cayera sobre él._

"_Jace, no lo hagas por favor." Jonathan estaba asustado o así lo demostraba su rostro, había empalidecido de repente y para mayor sorpresa de Jace, estaba temblando de miedo. "Jace, mirame no hagas esto."_

"_¿Qué te pasa ahora? Siempre has dicho que eres más fuerte que yo, pero al final siempre termino ganándote después todo." Jace sonrió con maldad mientras levantaba el puño contra Jonathan._

"_¿Jace que te ocurre?"_

"_¿Qué me ocurre a mi? Yo no soy el que perdió la cabeza por la sangre de demonio que tiene en su interior. No fue tu culpa, fue Valentine, lo se, pero aún así ni Clary, ni yo, ni nuestra hija, tenían culpa de nada de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado._

Clary estaba en el suelo, se había hecho daño cuando Jace había caído sobre ella, pero sobretodo estaba aterrada al ver aquel terrible odio en su mirada, si no hacía algo para detenerlo, estaba segura podría llegar a matarle.

No se protegió la cara, tan sólo rodeó el vientre con ambas manos para proteger al bebé, fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurría a Jace, no podía permitir que lastimara a su hija, eso no se lo perdonaría él nunca.

"Jace cariño. ¿Qué te ocurre?" Volvió a repetir ella, cada vez más alterada, más nerviosa y más aterrada.

"Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos. Ya se lo que estáis haciendo y todo eso, pero me gustaría dormir un poco y agradecería que hicierais un poco de menos ruido si fuera posible."

Isabelle entró en el cuarto, pero se quedó parada en la puerta, petrificada y sin saber que decir, pues no se podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Jace estaba fuera de si, aquella expresión en su cara no pertenecía al muchacho que tan bien conocía y mucho menos era normal que estuviera atacando a Clary.

"Jace ¿Qué demonios haces?"

Pero su amigo no respondió, tenía el puño cerrado sobre la cabeza de Clary y todo él hacía un gran presión para que la chica no pudiera levantarse y tratar de atacarle, tal y como Jonathan habría hecho.

Isabelle no lo dudó y con su agilidad y destreza que le caracterizaba como cazadora de sombras, se lanzó contra él y lo quitó de encima de Clary, lo tiró al suelo, alejándolo de ella todo lo que pudo. Clary se levantó, no todo lo rápido que le hubiera gustado, pues estando embarazada de casi de siete meses, la velocidad no era una de sus mayores virtudes y salió del cuarto. Se quedó en el pasillo escuchando lo que ocurría dentro del cuarto.

"Isabelle ¿Qué haces?" Jace se revolvió pero Isabelle lo sujetó con fuerza evitándolo.

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti."

"Has dejado que Jonathan o Sebastián o como quieras llamarlo, escape." Jace se revolvió otra vez, si se levantaba ahora conseguiría volver a atraparlo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Has estado a punto de matar a Clary."

"No es cierto, no era ella."

"Mira." Aunque Jace estaba reacio a hacerlo, Isabelle le movió la cabeza hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Allí la encontró, pegada a la pared, sentada en el suelo y mirándole directamente a él. Clary respiraba agitadamente, aunque no sabia si eso era bueno para el bebé. Jace no se lo podía creer, no era posible que la hubiera atacado así como así, tanto como para que ella temiera ahora estar cerca de él.

Se revolvió e intento levantarse, pero Isabelle seguía evitándolo, con sus propios brazos apresando los de su amigo.

"Suéltame estoy bien."

"Yo no estaría tan segura, no después de lo que he visto."

"Isabelle déjalo." Clary estaba mirando a Jace y en sus ojos veía un dolor que antes no existía. Lo que antes era rabia y odio había pasado a ser desesperación y pena. Jace había vuelto.

El muchacho echó a correr hasta ella y se arrodilló delante de Clary, la miró primero a ella y luego bajó la mirada hasta su vientre. "Dios mío Clary, lo siento mucho, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado esto, pero estaba seguro que tu…"

"No digas nada, por favor, ahora no." Clary no quería saber más en ese momento, tan sólo lo quería tener cerca. Que la abrazara y la protegiera como siempre hacía. Ella no tuvo que decirlo para que Jace la comprendiera y la rodeó con sus brazos. "Creo que necesitamos ayuda."

"Y que lo digas ¿Jace como te has hecho esto?" Clary levantó la camiseta con la que dormía Jace y vio unas marcas en su pecho, que unas horas antes no estaban allí hacia días que no había luchado con ninguna criatura y que él recordara no le había atacado nadie. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Chicos que está pasando?" Isabelle se apoyó en la puerta y miró las marcas en el pecho de Jace, que parecían ser de una garra de alguna criatura. "¿Qué tal si llamamos a Magnus? Tal vez sepa lo que es todo esto y porque te has comportado así."

"No quiero moletarle, Alec y él están recién casados, aunque suene raro de decir. No quiero estropearles el momento." Se le hacía extraño decir que Alec, al que conocía desde que eran un niño, estuviera casado y él no se atreviera a pedirle matrimonio de forma seria a Clary.

"Has puesto en peligro a Clary y al bebé."

"Isabelle no seas tan dura con él." Clary sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Jace, al darse cuenta que este, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, había empezado a temblar.

"¿Qué no sea tan dura? Clary le has visto igual que yo, has visto lo que estaba a punto de hacerte. Si estuvieran mis padres aquí se lo diría a ellos, pero están de viaje, estamos solos en el instituto y tu estás…"

"Muy bien Isabelle tu ganas. Llama a Magnus."

Isabelle cogió el móvil y desapareció pasillo adelante, dejándolos a los dos solos.

"Clary lo siento mucho. No eras tu, eras Sebastián, me estaba atacando. ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco?"

Sin llegar a contestar, Clary se arrodilló en el suelo y tomando el rostro de Jace entre sus manos le besó en los labios. Un momento después, el muchacho la abrazó y escondió el rostro contra su hombro.

"Si te hubiera hecho daño a ti, si hubiera lastimado a la niña." Clary no estaba segura si alguna lo había visto llorar, pero sintió que se le desgarraba el alma al escucharlo sollozar.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el principio de su relación, desde que sus padres conocían su relación con Magnus, Alec se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo y todo el mundo que le rodeaba, se sentía libre por fin para ser él mismo y sobretodo para estar con el hombre al que quería. Ahora por fin, ya vivían juntos, Alec había dejado el instituto para irse a vivir a casa del gran hechicero y se sentía mejor que nunca.

Cada noche, al pasar la medianoche y tras pasar algo más de una hora hablando, Alec se quedaba dormido rodeado por los brazos del brujo, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños; unos sueños que Magnus diseñaba especialmente para él, cada uno diferente, cada uno excitante y lleno de peligros como a todo Cazador de sombras le gustaría, descubriendo nuevas facetas de sus habilidades, siempre entrenando, incluso en sueños, justo lo que más le gustaba Alec, después de estar con Magnus.

Así dormía entre los brazos del brujo de cientos de años que le quería y que le había prometido estar por siempre con él, protegerle y amarle hasta el final de los tiempos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse, acomodarse, como un pequeño gato en busca del calor cercano y quedare dormido a los pocos minutos, mientras sentía las manos de Magnus enredarse con su cabello.

Pero aquella noche fue distinta, pues aquella noche Alec no cayó inmerso en ningún sueño placentero, en ninguna batalla llena de emoción, sino que lo que descubrió, fue un agujero completamente negro, nada a su alrededor, ni un sonido, ni la más mínima brizna de aire corriendo a su alrededor. Nada, simplemente estaba él en la más completa oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor, pero nada, estaba sólo. Llamó a Magnus, pues si saber como lo conseguía hacer, Alec sabía que el mago siempre era consciente de lo que el joven cazador soñaba.

"Magnus." Pero nadie respondió.

Una sombra se movió a su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta no había nadie allí. Se preparó para defenderse, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no disponía de ningún arma con la que enfrentarse a su posible enemigo. Magnus nunca hacía eso, cuando le preparaba un sueño, siempre le dejaba cerca, aunque no fuera más que el más pequeño cuchillo, pero siempre le permitía tener algo con lo que defenderse.

De nuevo algo pasó corriendo a su espalda, algo pequeño pero muy rápido, algo que no pudo ver con exactitud, pero que parecía ser una figura humana de pequeño tamaño. Respiró profundamente, pues no le gustaba pelear en solitario ante no sabía que enemigo.

"Magnus ¿Estás ahí?" Volvió a decir algo más nervioso esta vez.

Sentía que algo no iba bien, que algo no estaba funcionando correctamente. Respiró con cierto temor, algo en su interior le decía que no debía estar allí, que si no salía cuanto antes de aquel horrible sueño, algo terrible podía ocurrirle.

Se fijó en su propia respiración y se dio cuenta que un vapor frío, casi congelado salía de su boca, como si tuviera cerca un fantasma. La sombra otra vez, unos pequeños pies correteando a su alrededor, pero nada que pudiera ver de verdad.

"Magnus por favor, termina esto. No me gusta nada este sueño y si es una prueba, de acuerdo la he fallado, tengo que paracticar más lo admito, pero sácame de aquí y deja que me despierte."

Apretó con fuerza la manos, pues una fuerza interna y que apenas podía controlar le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y estaba provocando en su estómago la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado en su propio sueño.

"Magnus…"

"Alec." La voz, que no podía ser real, le hizo palidecer, que las manos comenzaran a temblarle sin parar y que la voz se le atragantara y apenas le dejara respirar.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, pues el fondo y sabedor de lo que se iba a encontrar al hacerlo, no quería, no quería darse la vuelta y ver lo que allí le esperaba; su peor pesadilla, una de las pocas cosas que le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero aún así lo hizo

Entonces vio de nuevo la sombra, la misma que le llevaba persiguiendo durante los últimos minutos, la misma que le había hecho sentir mal, la misma que ahora tenía una cara demasiado fácil de reconocer y por la que tanto había llorado durante días.

"Alec, hermano."

"No es posible, tu no puedes ser real." Dijo Alec sin quitar la vista de encima de la figura de su hermano, del pequeño Max, al que había perdido hacía ya dos años. "No eres real."

"Claro que soy real, soy tu hermano." El niño dio un paso hacia Alec, pero el cazador dio uno hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa Alec?"

"No se que clase de truco es este, ni quien lo ha creado. Pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es que tu no eres real, porque mi hermano murió hace dos años y esto no es más que un sueño creado por mi mente."

"Pero en tu mente soy real, aquí puedo ser real para siempre."

Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle a Alec y ahora ya apenas podían sostenerle derecho. Quería salir corriendo de allí y no mirar atrás, dejar de mirar aquel rostro que tanto daño le producía en el corazón y olvidarse de que todavía soñaba con él, porque no podía soportar la idea de que su hermanito estaba muerto.

"Déjame vivir aquí contigo Alec." El niño alargó una mano hacia su hermano y mostró una sonrisa que Alec no estaba segura si era tierna o demasiado sospechosa.

"Pero no puedes, ya no eres mi hermano, no eres más que una creación de mi propia mente para hacerme daño."

Deseaba tanto darle la mano a aquella criatura, cogerlo en sus brazos y recordar lo feliz que había sido jugando con su hermanito, quería llevarlo de vuelta a la vida normal, a la vida aunque solo fuera y hacer que todo fuera como si nunca lo hubiera perdido.

Por eso, se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo, preguntándose a si mismo si aquello era posible y sobretodo intentando mantenerse en pie el mayor tiempo posible. No pudo, aquello era demasiado. Cuando se acercó a él y cuando por fin le tocó la mano para cogerla, Alec perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Lo siento tanto. De verdad, Max, no sabes cuanto siento todo lo que pasó, si hubiera podido, hubiera cambiado mi vida por la tuya." Dijo Alec entre sollozos, con manos temblorosas.

"Lo se, hermano, lo se, pero ocurrió y eso no lo puedes cambiar." Max se puso delante de su hermano y cogió su rostro entre sus dos pequeñas manos, esperando a que Alec le mirara a la cara. "vas a tener que seguir viviendo siempre con el sufrimiento de haberme perdido y no haber podido haber hecho nada por evitarlo."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Al enjuagarse las lágrimas y mirar de nuevo a Max, Alec se dio cuenta que la expresión dulce de su hermano había cambiado y se había convertido en una mirada despiadada y una sonria llena de odio y rencor.

"¿Max? Yo nunca… siempre serás mi hermano pequeño, nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti y jamás, ni por un momento vas a desaparecer de mi mente."

Sin esperárselo, el niño le dio una bofetada. Atontado por el golpe, Alec tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y ver que la expresión de Max había vuelto a cambiar y ahora ya no parecía siquiera un niño, pero él todavía seguía viendo a su hermano en aquel rostro.

"Estoy muerto por vuestra culpa, ni tu ni Isabelle supiste protegerme, pero al menos ella estuvo allí al final, ella hizo lo que pudo, no lo suficiente, pero lo hizo, tu en cambio, tenías que estar en otro sitio verdad, protegiendo a todos los demás menos a tu propio hermano. Igual, hasta estabas con tu novio, besándote y diciéndole que querías en lugar de salvarme la vida."

El corazón se le apretó de repente, se le encogió hasta que sintió que casi desaparecía en el interior de su pecho. Alec respiró con dificultad, cada palabra que salía de aquella criatura que ya no era su hermano, le estaba destrozando, poco a poco, como si le estuviera devorando a cada sonido.

"Pudiste salvarme y ahora tengo que vivir en tus pesadillas."

"Lo siento Max." Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un momento después ya no las podía controlar y comenzaron a caer rodando por su mejilla. "Lo siento hermanito, se que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento."

"Claro que no sirve de nada, porque ahora lo único que me serviría, sería verte muerto como yo."

Alec se quedó paralizado, convertido en una estatua al escuchar las terribles palabras salidas de la boca de lo que un momento antes era su hermano y ahora se había convertido en un hombre adulto, joven, de ojos llenos de odio y ennegrecidos y cabello moreno. No era capaz de pensar, no podía reconocerlo, por mucho que le viera bien la cara, no sabría decir quien era, pero desde luego sabía que no era su hermano.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Tu propia creación de Max, el recuerdo de haberle permitido morir, de no haber sido un buen cazador. Eso es lo que soy, tu mismo, el dolor de tu corazón, la pena por lo ocurrido."

"No es posible, ese no soy yo."

La figura de la otra persona fue hasta él y puso su mano en el pecho de Alec sobre su corazón.

"Sabes que te estás mintiendo."

La presión aumentó en su pecho, le oprimía y no le dejaba respirar. De repente, un rayo de luz, que provenía de ningún lugar apareció a su lado y justo en ese momento pudo reconocer a la persona que tenía delante, la que intentaba matarle.

"Sebastian." Dijo Alec antes de ser arrastrado por una mano invisible.

Cerró los ojos al entrar en un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones que le daban ganas de vomitar, los apretó con fuerza, rezando para olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir; para olvidar a su hermano diciéndole lo mucho que le odiaba por no haberle salvado; para olvidar como Max se había convertido en Sebastian. Para olvidar simplemente.

- o -

"¡Alec!" Poco a poco la voz fue sonando con más fuerza junto a él.

Asustado por ver que el muchacho no se movía y no respondía a sus llamadas, Magnus volvió a insistir de nuevo. "Alec, vamos dime algo muchacho. No me asustes."Acarició la frente de Alec y se dio cuenta que el joven cazador estaba frío. "Te voy a llevar al instituto, tal vez allí sepan de que va todo esto."

"Magnus…" Dijo Alec con un hilo de voz y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sin llegar a contestar, Magnus abrazó al muchacho, lo arropó entre sus brazos y le besó con ternura, intentando contener las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, como le había dicho muchas veces ya, los magos no lloraban.

"Creo que alguien se ha metido en tu mente. Alguien muy poderoso que ha conseguido sobrepasar mi protección." Le volvió a abrazar, se sentía completamente culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir. "¿Cómo te encuentras? Dios mío Alec, estás hecho un témpano." Le frotó los brazos con insistencia, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con una manta.

"Estoy bien, tan sólo tengo un poco de frío." Sin poder evitarlo se estremeció. "Tan sólo…"

"Tonterías, nos vamos ahora mismo al instituto, seguro que allí tienen idea de lo que te ha ocurrido."

Magnus se levantó pero Alec tiró de él y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Ya se lo que ha pasado, no necesito ir al instituto para eso." Magnus se quedó callado, esperando a que su joven compañero siguiera hablando. "Ha sido Sebastian, lo he visto en mi pesadilla."

"Pero Sebastian está muerto."

"Lo se, pero era él, nadie más podría hacérmelo pasar tan mal haciéndose pasar por Max y diciendo…" Se volvió a estremecer pero esta vez no fue de frío.

Magnus le besó en la mejilla y lo arropó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

"Razón de más para ir al instituto, con tu hermana, con Jace, con la gente que sabe por lo que has pasado."

"Tu sabes por lo que he pasado." Magnus sonrió, le encantaba lo bien que se portaba Alec con él en los peores momentos, pues no parecía tener veinte años, sino que parecía haber vivido una intensa vida.

"Vamos al instituto, lo necesitas."

Alec no dijo nada al respecto, Magnus se colocó detrás de él para poder arroparlo bien y tras decir unas palabras que Alec no pudo comprender, la habitación en la que se encontraban desapareció y se convirtió en una de las del instituto.

Isabelle entró en ella y ahogó un grito al ver a su hermano, tan pálido, cubierto por una manta y apoyado en Magnus.

"¿También os ha atacado a vosotros? Entonces es peor de lo que pensábamos." Alec miró a su hermana sin saber de que estaba hablando. "Sebastian atacó a Jace, le hizo creer cosas que no eran y ha estado a punto de matar a Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus depositó el cuerpo de Alec en la cama. Era tan liviano entre sus manos, le parecía tan pequeño el cuerpo de su joven compañero. Lo miró un momento, mientras Alec se acurrucaba entre sus brazos; sus ojos cerrados y murmurando algo en voz tal baja que el brujo no pudo saber lo que estaba diciendo. No le importaba, tan sólo quería que su amante estuviera seguro.

"¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó una más que preocupada Isabelle.

"Se pondrá, bien, pero necesita descansar. Ha sufrido mucho." Por mucho que trató de ocultarlo, Magnus estaba aterrado. Llevaba poco tiempo con Alec, pero todas las horas que habían pasado juntos, habían sido las mejores de su vida.

A pesar de sus más de ochocientos años, Magnus había estado pocas veces seguro que había estado enamorado y menos aún se había sentido realmente comprometido con la otra persona como se sentía con Alec. Quería al muchacho, lo adoraba y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pues conocía demasiado bien a su joven compañero, pero si, estaba dispuesto a morir por él si fuera necesario. Sentía que había vivido lo suficiente como para hacerlo por su amante. Moriría por él, lucharía hasta el final, con tal de que Alec pudiera ser completamente feliz.

Pero ahora sentía que no estaba haciendo nada por él. De alguna forma que no habría sabido explicar aunque alguien le hubiera preguntado, Magnus sabía, que Alec había emprendido una lucha de la que él no formaba parte.

"Pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad?"

Isabelle se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y tomó su mano. La apretó con fuerza, pues aunque estaba casi inconsciente, quería que su hermano mayor sintiera que ella estaba allí con él, que siempre cuidaría de él.

"Claro que si, para eso nos tiene a nosotros. Por cierto, ¿Estás segura que es Sebastian el que está haciendo todo esto? Se que Alec lo ha dicho, pero hace un par de días que tiene horribles pesadillas y no se, tal vez no… no quiero decir que no esté siendo muy coherente, pero… Sebastian está muerto, Jace y Clary lo mataron hace dos años."

"Si no hubiera visto a Jace intentando matar a Clary estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero ese no era Jace, si le hubieras visto los ojos, no era el mismo, no hubiera parado si no hubiera aparecido yo. Estoy segura que habría terminado por matar a Clary."

Magnus volvió a mirar a Alec, comprendía perfectamente lo que Isabelle estaba diciendo. Durante las pesadillas de Alec, cuando Magus intentaba despertarlo, le escuchaba hablar y sabía que su compañero estaba totalmente convencido lo que estaba viendo.

"Isabelle, creo que deberías saber esto. Es sobre lo que le ha ocurrido estos días a Alec, me hizo prometer que no diría nada."

Magnus se mordió el labio, se odiaba ahora tanto por haberle hecho caso, por haber estado tan enamorado del muchacho que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera una mala idea dejar que sufriera tanto, sin que su familia lo supiera. Pero ahora ya no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Isabelle permaneció en silencio, no sabía que esperarse después de lo que había visto que les ocurría a Clary y Jace. Además ahora se trataba de su hermano mayor, que siempre había cuidado de ella, que la había protegido y que tantas veces había mentido a sus padres por guardarle un secreto.

"Lo que le hizo Sebastian… se hizo pasar por Max. No se lo que dijo, no pude entrar en su sueño Sebastian no me lo permitió, pero se que le hizo mucho daño, se que no ha superado todavía la muerte de vuestro hermano. Todavía no he conseguido hable conmigo del tema."

"¿Max? Eso podría destrozar a mi hermano." Isabelle trató de mantenerse firme, aunque tan sólo el pensamiento de lo mal que lo había pasado ella por no haber podido salvar a Max, pero en lo que se refería a Alec, no creía que pudiera superarlo nunca; aunque tal y como había dicho Magnus, nunca había hablado del tema con ella. "Espero que Sebastian vuelva a por nosotros, porque pienso matarlo."

Isabelle le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y se levantó, dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con Jace, asegurarse que estuviera recuperado del primer ataque y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Luego hablaría con sus padres y buscarían la forma de dar con Sebastian. Aunque si había una cosa que ella tuviera realmente segura, era que mataría a Sebastian y esta vez no fallaría.

"Isabelle." La chica se dio la vuelta al escuchar la forma tan rotunda en la que Magnus le acababa de llamar. "No te dejes engañar, puede que Sebastian no pueda enfrentarse a nosotros directamente, pero aún así, sigue siendo extremadamente peligroso. No te confíes, no quiero que seas su siguiente víctima y mucho menos, que por fin consiga su propósito contigo."

"Gracias. Ten cuidado tu también, ya se que por mi hermano harías cualquier cosa, pero eso te puede poner en peligro y se que Alec no podría soportar perderte a ti también."

Los dos se miraron un momento. Los dos quería a Alec para los dos era la persona más importante. Los dos lucharían por él y los dos estaban dispuestos a morir por él, pero no lo harían, pues como bien había dicho Isabelle y como muy bien sabía Magns, Alec no podría soportarlo.

Magnus se quedó solo en el dormitorio con Alec, arropándolo entre sus brazos. Alec protestó en voz baja e intentó separarse de él, parecía que de nuevo había comenzado con las pesadillas, pero esta vez, el brujo no lo iba a permitir.

"Shhhh. Tranquilo mi niño, que estoy contigo. Sebastian no puede hacerte daño aquí en el instituto." Alec volvió a protestar de nuevo y se revolvió en la cama, intentando salir del abrazo de Magnus, pero el brujo no lo iba a permitir. "Creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, pero necesito que me dejes entrar en tu mente." Le dijo con voz tranquila, lo suficiente para tranquilizar al muchacho y conseguir que se estuviera quieto. "Eso es, vamos ha hacer esto juntos, como siempre, tu y yo juntos, contra el mundo."

Magnus no se enteró cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta del dormitorio, por lo que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Maryse entraba y se quedaba mirando la escena. Le había costado mucho tiempo aceptar la relación de su hijo con Magnus, incluso después de comprometerse con él, no la veía con buenos ojos, pero ahora todo parecía distinto. Ahora estaba viendo a un hombre enamorado, realmente preocupado por su hijo, cuidándole, sin que hubiera nada más importante en su vida.

Maryse contempló la escena en silencio, pues sabía lo incómodo que Magnus se sentía siempre delante de ella y de su marido, al saberse mal visto por los padres de su compañero.

"Voy a entrar en tu mente y voy a poner un muro que Sebastian no podrá traspasar por mucho que lo intente." Magnus se recostó en la cama junto a Alec y comenzó a susurrarle al oído para conseguir calmarlo. "Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar, te lo dije la primera vez que estuviste en mi apartamento y no quisiste creerlo. Lo haré todo por ti y pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos."

Magnus puso su mano sobre la frente del muchacho y cerró los ojos, tenía que concentrarse para hacer aquello, pues incluso en ese momento, sentía la fuerza de Sebastian presionando a Alec, para que se derrumbara por fin. Isabelle tenía razón, tenían que acabar con él, de una vez por todas

Alec suspiró en voz baja. Se sentía perdido en su propia mente, como si necesitara una luz, alguien que le guiara para salir de un laberinto en el que ni siquiera recordaba haberse metido. Estaba solo, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, buscar a Magnus y rogarle que le sacara de allí, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Temía que Sebastian lo encontrara, que volviera a hacerse pasar por su hermano y volviera a hacerle daño.

Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Max y todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar del tema, ni con sus padres, ni con Isabelle, ni siquiera con Magnus. Pensar en su hermano y en que no había podido salvarlo, le destrozaba el corazón, quería tanto a Max, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y nunca había pensado que lo perdería de la noche a la mañana. Le quería enseñar tantas cosas; se había imaginado entrenando con él, enseñándole todos sus trucos, hablar de chicas… pero ya no nunca podría hacerlo y eso le estaba matando desde entonces.

De repente, algo era distinto. La tristeza y el desasosiego estaban desapareciendo de su mente como si se la estuviera llevando la corriente de un río. Se sentía mejor, lleno de energía renovaba y dispuesto a seguir adelante. Miró a su alrededor, todavía se encontraba sólo, pero sabía que había alguien no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

"¿Magnus?"

"Muy bien, ¿ves? Solo tenías que relajarte un poco." Escuchó la voz de su compañero, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte. "Sigues estando muy tenso muchacho. Conozco formas de hacer sentir más tranquilo, pero no creo que sea el momento para nada de eso."

Unas manos invisibles rodearon su cintura y unos labios le besaron lentamente en el cuello. Sonrió en silencio, por primera vez muchos día se empezaba a sentir realmente bien.

Maryse seguía viendo la escena, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Isabelle le había dicho que alguien, que todos creían que era Sebastian había atacado a su hijo, pero ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que el brujo le estaba haciendo a su pequeño.

"¿Magnus?"

"Ahora no Maryse, por favor, ahora no es un buen momento." Magnus fue tan rotundo que hizo que Maryse dejara de hablar. "Alec, ven conmigo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño y mucho menos que juegue con tus sentimientos."

Magnus lo vio sonreír, justo lo que necesitaba el brujo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

"Magnus." Murmuró lentamente el muchacho y poco a poco comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. De nuevo Alec sonrió y se incorporó lo suficiente para rodear el cuello de Magnus y darle un beso en los labios. "Sabía que estarías ahí para ayudarme."

"Confío en que ahora Sebastian no podría entrar más en tu mente, aunque..."

"¿Aunque?"

Magnus se volvió hacia Maryse, no estaba seguro si debía decirlo en voz alta delante de su madre. La mujer lo miró y Magnus vio que había algo en sus ojos, como si la mujer supiera lo que había ocurrido. Pero no podía ser, Alec le había dicho que sus padres no se relacionaban con brujos, que les gustaban y que apenas sabían cuales eran los encantamientos que usaban.

"Magnus, vamos dímelo. No puede ser tan malo."

"Malo, no. Pero tal vez te haga sentir algo incómodo." El muchacho lo miró en silencio, se encontraba demasiado agotado como para intentar pensar en lo que su compañero estaba hablando. "Para hacerte más fuerte he unido tu mente a la mía, se todo lo que piensas, todo lo que te gusta, todo lo que odías y lo sabré en el futuro."

"Quieres decir que no voy a poder tener ningún secreto contigo." Magnus negó con la cabeza, quería saber como se lo tomaba Alec, por lo que esperó a que el chico continuara hablando y se lo dijera. "Bueno supongo que no podré darte ninguna sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero prefiero que seas tu el que esté dentro de mi mente a Sebastian. A él sólo quiero matarle, a ti simplemente te quiero más que a nada en el mundo."

"Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Alec." Dijo por fin Maryse, antes de que su hijo, que no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, dijera algo más que ella no quisiera escuchar.

"¡Mamá! Si, creo que Magnus acaba de salvarme la vida, otra vez." Alec sonrió, con el gesto más tierno que el brujo hubiera visto nunca, mientras su madre se iba del cuarto, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Maryse acababa de descubrir que Alec acababa de dejar de ser su niño y se había convertido en un hombre adulto que ya no necesitaba que sus padres le sacaran de todos los líos, pues tenía a alguien que nunca permitiría que le ocurriera nada.

- o -

Clary se había quedado en seguida dormida, aunque echaba de menos la compañía de Jace a su lado, comprendía que al escuchar las noticias del ataque contra Alec, su compañero hubiera tenido que ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

Estaba cansada después de lo que había ocurrido, se había hecho un ovillo en la cama y abrazaba a su vientre protegiendo al bebé que crecía en su interior había caído en un profundo sueño.

Se encontraba bien, segura de nuevo, pues sabía que Jace jamás podría hacerle daño. Sin embargo, un ruido la despertó, la sobresaltó, de la misma forma que había ocurrido la vez anterior que Sebastian les había atacado. Temió que Jace volviera a estar en peligro pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en el dormitorio, que allí tan sólo estaba ella, junto con la sombra que había aparecido en el rincón.

Se levantó casi de un salto, aunque su vientre abultado no le permitía ser todo lo ágil que le gustaría.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Sebastian?"

La sombra caminó lentamente hacia ella en silencio, no dijo nada, no admitió ni negó ser Sebastian, pero a ella no le hizo falta, pues vio que tan sólo tenía una mano, pues la otra la había perdido en el enfrentamiento en el que Jace y ella le habían dado por muerto.

"Vete de aquí, Sebastian. Sabes que como mi hermano no quiero hacerte daño."

"¿No quieres hacerme daño? Me cortásteis una mano y me distéis por muerto. ¿A eso lo llamas no querer hacerme daño."

"Sebastian."

"Deja de tratarme como si te diera pena."

La sombra pronto tomó la forma de Sebastian y de un saltó se colocó sobre la cama, justo delante de Clary. La chica intentó levantarse y salir corriendo, pero él la sujetó con su única mano y la lanzó contra la cama. Clary se protegió el vientre, lo primero era la niña, por lo que no vio cuando Sebastian aprisionó su cuello contra la cama con el brazo en el que no había más que el muñón por la mano perdida.

Clary forcejeó pero él casi se había puesto encima de ella y no le permitía moverse. Entonces ocurrió, Sebastian colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Clary y dijo unas palabras extrañas que la chica no consiguió comprender. Luego la miró a los ojos y sin decir nada sonrió con la mayor maldad en la mirada que Clary hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Sebastian? ¿Vas a matarme?"

"Eso sería demasiado fácil. No matarte no te hará sufrir, no romperá tu relación con Jace y no hará que él se odie por el resto de su vida." La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sebastian era la misma que había visto Clary cuando él había estado a punto de matar a Jace.

"¿Entonces?" El dolor apareció en su vientre casi inmediatamente, como respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Clary gritó y se retorció, aunque le peso de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo era tremendo y apenas podía contorsionarse. Sentía que el vientre le ardía desde dentro y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la niña.

"Esa criatura que llevas dentro, nunca nacerá. ¿Qué crees que pensará Jace cuando sepa que por no haber estado aquí contigo su hija ha muerto, que él la ha dejado morir?"

"¡Basta por favor!" El dolor la estaba destrozando, no podía soportarlo más, creía que Sebastian la iba a partir por la mitad y que quería arrancarle a su bebé del vientre. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que protegerla, tenía que avisar a alguien. "¡Jace!"

"_¡Jace!" _El muchacho se detuvo en seco mientras iba de camino a la habitación de Alec. Había pasado un buen rato hablando Isabelle y ahora tan sólo quería saber como se encontraba su amigo. Pero el grito desgarrador de Clary atravesó su mente y a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, aquello definitivamente, tan sólo podía significar que Sebastian había vuelto.


	4. Chapter 4

Jocelyn y Luke entraron en el hospital sin pararse siquiera a preguntar donde se encontraba Clary. Jace se lo había dicho y no necesitaba nada más para dar con su hija. Luke la seguía por detrás en silencio, con el paso del tiempo, Clary se había convertido en lo más parecido a una hija para él y si no fuera porque no tenían nada biológico que los uniera, Luke sentía que Clary era su niña.

Desde que habían recibido la llamada de Jace en mitad de la noche, proveniente de Idris, todo lo demás había dejado de existir, no nada importaba, ni siquiera tener que usar un hechizo para abrir un portal con ese otro mundo. Harían lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su pequeña.

Al llegar a la habitación que poco se parecía a como eran las habitaciones de los hospitales mundanos, había alguien más en su interior, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber quien era. Aquella en realidad no parecía realmente un hospital, con sus cortinas de increíbles colores y los aparatos que ningún médico mundano habría visto nunca.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo ningún problema en saber que se trataba de Jace. El muchacho no se había separado de la cama de Clary en ningún momento desde que la habían llevado allí y por el mal aspecto que tenía los dos se preguntaron, cuantas horas había pasado sin dormir.

No dijo nada cuando entraron, ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la cama. Parecía abstraído en su mundo, en unos pensamientos que le estaban haciendo daño, por estar llenos de culpabilidad, pero que no quería ni podía quitarse de encima.

"Cariño. ¿Cómo esta Clary?" Preguntó Jocelyn tras acercarse al lado del cazador. Jace ni siquiera le había escuchado y Jocely se preguntó tan si quiera sabía que ellos estaban allí. "Jace."

El muchacho levantó por fin la mirada, dejando ver un gesto cansado y unas bolsas bajo los ojos que daban a su aspecto, una imagen nada halagüeña para la madre de Clary.

"No lo se, los médicos no saben a donde ha llegado el daño provocado por Sebastián."

El sólo nombre del otro muchacho hizo estremecer a Jocelyn. Había escuchado el comentario de Clary y los demás sobre lo ocurrido en el asalto a Idris, pero entonces había deseado no volver a escuchar ese nombre, pues no quería pensar que su hijo pequeño había estado a punto de destruir el mundo en el que algún día podría vivir su hija.

"Jace ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Luke se acercó por fin y tomó la mano de Clary, que inconsciente en la cama no reaccionó a su contacto.

"Si soy sincero, no lo se, cuando nos fuimos a la cama, todo estaba bien, éramos completamente felices, hablando de la niña y de los nombres que podríamos ponerle. Clary dijo que quería que estuvierais cerca cuando naciera, sobretodo tu Jocelyn, porque le daba miedo pensar en el parto."

Las palabras se terminaron por atragantar, si permitirle decir nada más. Volvió a centrar su mirada de Clary y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían rápidamente. Odiaba no controlar la situación y menos saber que alguien intentaba hacerle daño a la mujer a la que quería y a su hija.

"No es tu culpa que Sebastian esté mal de la cabeza. Es un muchacho confundido que cree que matar es la mejor solución a todo." Luke decidió que no iba a permitir que aquel chico que había estado a punto de destruir la que ahora podía llamar su familia, volviera a hacerlo una vez más.

"No dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto lo mismo que yo."

Se sentía culpable y nada de lo que ninguno de sus amigos dijera, podría hacerle sentir mejor. Sabía que tenía que haber estado al lado de Clary cuando Sebastian había atacado, no debía haberla dejado sola, pues ahora no se encontraría en ese estado. Le había fallado, como tantas veces sentía que había fallado a sus seres queridos.

Clary era su mujer y aquella niña, a la que ni siquiera habían puesto nombre, iba a ser su primera hija. Apenas eran unos niños, ellos lo sabían, pero no les importaba, pues se querían y deseaban estar juntos para el resto de sus vidas. Querían ser padres, quería tener una familia y por un espacio de tiempo muy corto, habían llegado a creer que aquello era realmente posible.

Jace se preguntó si no se había equivocado al pensar eso, al ser tan ingenuo como para creer que un mundo feliz para ellos era realmente posible. Se mordió el labio en silencio y se dejó caer junto a Clary; no iba a moverse de allí hasta que viera que la chica a la que quería, abría por fin los ojos y todo salía bien.

"Necesito que me lo cuentes." Jocely cogió otra silla y se sentó también junto a su hija. "Porque cuando encuentre a Sebastian y acabe con él, quiero saber exactamente lo que le hizo a mi hija."

Jace no conocía muy bien a Jocelyn, al fin y al cabo, en los dos años que habían pasado desde que descubrió la existencia de aquella mujer, que al final había resultado no ser su madre, no la había visto mucho; su dedicación a ser cazador de sombras y a cuidar y amar a Clary habían ocupado la mayor parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, había algo que realmente no había visto nunca en ella. Jamás la había visto hablar con tanta fuerza y seguridad y sobretodo nunca la había visto tan segura de hacer algo contra alguien.

"Cuando entré al dormitorio al escuchar la llamada de Clary… fue extraño porque no la oí directamente; pero estaba en mi mente, como si tuviéramos algún tipo de comunicación mental. No lo se, tal vez fuera la niña, tal vez ella también tenga algún tipo de poder como nosotros." Le costaba hablar, pues recordar lo que había pasado no era nada fácil para él. "El caso es que cuando entré, Sebastian estaba allí, sobre ella, como si de un depredador se tratara, atacando al miembro más débil de la manada."

"Clary es una chica muy fuerte." Dijo Jocelyn, mirando… contemplando el rostro pálido de su hija.

"Estos últimos del embarazo, están siendo duros para ella. No puede entrenar y," Jace sonrió, recordando las palabras de la propia Clary cuando hablaban del tema. "Dice que se siente inmensa, pero lo cierto es que jamás hubiera podido hacer nada contra Sebastian, en su estado. Pero ese cerdo… estaba, creía que iba a… Dios, creí que estaba muerta, por un segundo lo creí, ahí quieta bajo su enorme cuerpo, la mano de Sebastian sobre su vientre y él miró sabía que aparecería en la habitación, me esperaba y me sonrió. Deseaba matarle allí mismo, pero la visión de Clary no me lo permitió, como iba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Sebastian se apartó y salió corriendo, como una maldita hiena."

"¿Qué le ha hecho a Clary?" Preguntó Jocelyn sin saber con exactitud si quería saber la respuesta.

"Creía que los médicos de Idris lo sabrían, que algún brujo como Magnus lo sabría. Pero nadie lo sabe, está inconsciente y muy débil. No han encontrado la forma de hacer que mejore, está en un permanente estado de agotamiento y temo lo que pasará si esto sigue así cuando llegue la niña. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a algo así en un estado tan precario de salud."

"No digas eso."

"No lo digo yo, quería que los médicos fueran sinceros conmigo y ellos mismos me lo dijeron. Sebastian le hizo algo, usó algún tipo de magia con ella, igual que con Alec y de alguna forma los tiene dominados a los dos. Los va agotando lentamente, delante de nuestros ojos, sin que podamos hacer nada por ellos más que verlos morir."

Jace se levantó de la silla como un resorte y fue hasta la ventana, si Clary despertaba en ese momento, no deseaba que lo viera llorando, alguien tenía que luchar por los dos y si Clary no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, él tendría que ser el fuerte de los dos.

De repente, una vocecita apagada llamó su atención y tras necesitar unos segundos para reponerse, Jace se dio otra vez la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Clary que trataba de sonreírle, pese a estar absolutamente agotada.

"Jace, mamá Luke, todos estáis aquí." Ninguno dijo nada, pues nadie quería demostrar lo preocupado que estaban por la muchacha. "¿Qué pasa? ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas?"

Luke cruzó su mirada con Jace, preguntándole si Clary sabía algo sobre su estado y este nego con la cabeza; no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes que tal vez llegara un momento en el que tuviera que elegir entre su mujer y su hija. Sin duda no tenía dudas que primero estaba Clary, pero la sola idea de tener que perder a su hija, sabía que la mataría a ella, mucho más que cualquier hechizo de Sebastian.

"Nos has dado un buen susto." Dijo por fin Jocelyn, forzando una sonrisa, que esperaba que su hija se creyera. "Pero bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado y ahora estás en buenas manos. Los médicos de Idris son los mejores del mundo y van a cuidar de ti."

"¿Idris? ¿Qué hacemos en Idris?"

Clary intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas no le respondieron, por lo que al apoyarse en al cama, sus brazos no pudieron sostenerla y cayeron de nuevo. Aquello estaba mal, la chica ya no tenía dudas que no era normal sentirse tan cansada después de las horas que habría pasado durmiendo.

"¿Qué ha pasado con Sebastian? Jace, la niña…"

Clary empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero su compañero se arrodilló junto a ella y puso su mano sobre el vientre abultado de Clary. Sonrió, pese a que no casi no tenía motivos para hacerlo, al menos había uno muy bueno sin duda, sin duda ver de nuevo los ojos de Clary abiertos, era suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo.

"La niña está bien, está perfectamente. La has defendido como la mejor mamá del mundo y estoy seguro que vas a hacerlo así por mucho más tiempo." Deseaba tanto que aquello fuera verdad. Perder a la mujer de su vida acabaría con él automáticamente. "Clary te quiero."

"Y yo a ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás… qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

Lo conocía demasiado bien así que por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a conseguir ocultarle algo. Entonces se le ocurrió, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza mentir a Clary, pero en aquellas circunstancias no podía decirle la verdad sobre su estado.

"Es por Alec." Jocelyn y Luke mirando al muchacho, preguntándose si realmente era una buena idea ocultarle la realidad. "Sebastian también le ha atacado y Magnus lo ha traído aquí, como a ti."

"¿Está muy mal? ¿Porque no me habías dicho nada?" De nuevo Clary intentó levantarse, pero achacó al embarazo y a la pela con Sebastian, no poder hacer y volver a quedar tumbada en la cama.

"No quería preocuparte, pero está bien, se recuperará, igual que tu." Clary notó la forma en la que Jace apenas podía terminar de hablar, por lo que no dijo nada cuando salió de la habitación y tampoco cuando Luke fue tras él, tan sólo miró a su madre y sonrió, al menos así podría ponerles las cosas más fáciles a ellos.

"Voy a buscar a Sebastian, estoy seguro que él sabrá la forma de hacer que Clary y Alec se pongan bien."

"No puedes ir solo, te matará."

"Luke, soy mayorcito para esto."

"No para enfrentarte con Sebastian, recuerda lo que paso la última vez, estuvo a punto de matarte y lo habría hecho de no ser por la ayuda de Clary. Si vas a hacerlo, deja que vaya contigo."

"No iréis a ninguna parte sin mi." Los dos se dieron la vuelta hacia Magnus que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo. "Isabelle y sus padres están con Alec, yo lo he intentado todo y no puedo hacer nada más por él. Creo que tienes razón, Sebastian tiene que saber como solucionar esto."

Los tres hombres asintieron, no había otra forma de hacer las cosas, pero no podían decir nada ni a Clary ni a Alec, aquello quedaría entre ellos, se marcharían y volverían cuanto antes, con una respuesta o con el cadáver de Sebastian, tal vez con las dos cosas, pues aunque no lo dijeran, eso era en lo que los tres estaban pensando en ese mismo momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero había que averiguar por donde empezar a buscar. Sebastian sólo aparecía en sus sueños, durante las horas en las que todos eran más vulnerables, pero nunca se mostraba a simple vista, no esperaba entablar una batalla que al final pudiera perder. Por eso, lo primero que debían hacer era buscar la forma de encontrarle, antes de que hiciera más daño del que había hecho.

Jace no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Clary, tumbada en aquella austera cama de hospital, pálida, cansada, agotada incluso, mirándole como si se tratara de la última vez que fuera a verla. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente, pues mientras no pensara racionalmente, no estaría poniendo sólo su vida en peligro, si no que estaría arriesgando la de su mujer y la de su futura hija. Demasiadas vidas dependían de él.

"Todo a salir bien." Le dijo Luke tras poner la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Jace se giró hacia su amigo y vio una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora que él mismo sabía encontrar en su interior.

"Clary es una chica fuerte, la conozco desde que nació y ha podido siempre con todo. No te preocupes, esto no va a poner vencerla."

De nuevo Luke sonrió, recordando a la pequeña Clary, la que nunca había perdido el interés por nada, la que nunca se había dado por vencida cuando más tenía luchar en los exámenes o las veces en las que no comprendía un ejercicio.

"No creas que no lo soy, además sabes que no soy de los que se desaniman fácilmente, pero Luke, reconócelo, no sabemos por donde empezar y puede que para cuando volvamos puede que ya sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Podrías no decir eso?" Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Magnus, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. "Gente a la que queremos está en peligro, sus vidas dependen de nosotros y lo último que podemos hacer es pensar que no lo vamos a lograr."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero espero que nos puedas decir que tienes algún hechizo para localizar a Sebastian o de lo contrario lo vamos tener muy difícil para encontrarle a tiempo."

Jace se separó de sus dos compañeros durante un momento. Afortunadamente para él, no había nadie más a esas horas de la noche. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en sus casas, ajenos al sufrimiento que él estaba pasando en ese momento, felices en sus camas, con sus maridos y esposas, igual que la esposa que él mismo podía perder en pocas horas.

Apoyó la frente sobre el escaparate de la primera tienda que encontró, al menos así Luke y Magnus no le verían el rostro demacrado por la tristeza que corría por su rostro, convertida en lágrimas. Se trataba de una tienda de ropa.

Sonrió, pues aquella ropa le recordaba mucho a la que usaba Clary. Podría comprarle una de las camisetas que tenía delante, la de color verde, la del dibujo de esa sirena, seguramente le gustaría y cuando hubiera tenido a la niña y la familia volviera a estar junta y feliz, le quedaría realmente bien. Si, definitivamente se la compraría.

"Jace." El chico no respondió, demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos. "Jace, tenemos que movernos, Magnus dice que tal vez tenga algo."

Con un movimiento rápido Jace volvió a la realidad al escuchar aquello. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes su amigo?

"No puedo asegurar nada, ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de que vaya a tener éxito, pero si tenemos algo de Sebastian, algo que nos pueda llevar a él, tal vez podríamos encontrarle."

"¿Quieres decir como lo hicimos la última vez?" Poco a poco el rostro de Jace se fue iluminando, aunque trataba de permanecer sereno el mayor tiempo posible.

"No creo que sea tan simple, estoy casi seguro que Sebastian habrá encontrado alguna forma de evitar que le encontremos. Es listo, todos lo sabemos y lo hemos visto, por eso vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos a la hora de buscarlo."

"Dinos como piensas hacerlo y lo haremos."

Magnus compartió con sus amigos su plan, del que ni siquiera estaba él mismo seguro que fuera a funcionar. Era difícil, uno de los hechizos más difíciles que había hecho en toda su vida, pero por Alec haría cualquier cosa. Jace y Luke escucharon en silencio, atendiendo a cada uno de los pasos que su amigo les contaba. De vez en cuando cruzaban una mirada en silencio, sintiendo los dos la misma sensación de que tal vez existía una posibilidad de conseguir que Clary y Alec, se pusiera bien.

"¿Lo habéis comprendido verdad? No va a ser fácil, pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar algo que sea propio de Sebastian, no vale algo prestado, o algo que haya robado, tiene que ser algo suyo. ¿Alguna idea sobre eso?"

Los tres guardaron silencio durante un momento, hasta que Jace abrió de golpe los ojos y llamó la atención de los otros dos hombres.

"¿Podríamos conseguir algo de Sebastian durante un ataque?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Magnus.

"Sebastian puede hacernos daños durante el ataque, lo cual significa que de alguna forma se vuelve físico, que es real en nuestro mundo y que podemos coger algo de él par saber donde se encuentra realmente." Podría parecer una locura, incluso a Jace se lo parecía, pero era lo mejor que había podido conseguir.

"Supongo que podríamos intentarlo, pero va a ser muy peligroso porque para eso alguien va a tener que enfrentarse a él." Jace sonrió, pues para él no había ninguna duda como iban a solucionar aquello. "Jace, te lo vuelvo a repetir va a ser muy peligroso, vas a tener que entrar en su pensamiento o al menos permitir que él entre en el tuyo y allí, Sebastian es mucho más fuerte que tu, porque es su territorio."

"No veo cual es problema." Volvió a sonreír otra vez, pues si había algo que Jace deseara con todas sus fuerzas, era volver a enfrentarse a Sebastian y devolverle todo lo que había hecho. "Donde y cuando lo hacemos. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes."

"Jace, lo digo en serio, no dejes que tus sentimientos se apoderen de ti, con eso tan sólo ayudarías un poco más a Sebastian. Tienes que tener la mente fría."

"Luke por favor, no me hables de tener la mente fría, porque tu has sido el primero que ha cometido más de alguna locura para ayudar a Clary." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el gesto de Luke. Clary era una hija para él y sin duda siempre había sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, como haría todo padre. "Así que espero que me ayudes con esto, en lugar de decirme que mantenga la mente fría, porque sabes que no la voy a tener hasta que todo esto termine."

Los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar de nuevo calle arriba de camino al apartamento de Magnus, necesitaban un sitio tranquilo para comenzar a trabajar. La llamada a Sebastian iba a ser difícil y para hacerlo necesitaban llevar a cabo un peliagudo hechizo, costoso en energía y complicado. Cualquier contratiempo podía significar que Jace se quedara atrapado en el otro lado o que Sebastian pudiera apoderarse de su cuerpo por todo el tiempo que quisiera. Por eso el apartamento de Magnus y que ahora compartía con Alec, desde que ambos habían formalizado su compromiso, era el mejor lugar para que nadie les molestara y poder hacer lo preciso para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

Cada unos mantenía en la mente a alguien, Magnus, no podía dejar de pensar en Alec, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que el muchacho no quisiera hacer nada por su cuenta; lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que en cuanto supiera que Magnus se había ido a ayudar a Jace, él querría seguirle y hacer lo mismo. Era un testarudo, casi tanto como Jace, pero poner si propia y débil vida en peligro no tenía ningún sentido.

Luke por su parte no hacía más que ver los rostros de Jocelyn y Clary, por un lado la chica que casi había sido su hija durante toda su vida, estaba extremadamente débil, podía morir en cualquier momento, mientras que su madre, después de todo por lo que había pasado, no se merecía tener que ver a su hija en ese estado, no podía verse reflejada en ella, volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado con su marido, toda su vida antes de tener a Clary, no podía perderla, ni Jocelyn como su madre, ni Luke como ese padre que nunca había tenido.

Por su parte, Jace, con el rostro frío e impenetrable, como mejor sabía hacer, no hacía más que imaginar posibilidad de perder a Clary. Ahora que la había encontrado, ahora que había encontrado la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, no podía perderla, no podía verla morir, mientras él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se odiaba profundamente por no haber visto venir que todo aquello iba a ocurrir, que Sebastian no estaba muerto, que iba a regresar para tomar venganza de ellos. Era demasiado, todo aquello era demasiado.

Por eso, no podía siquiera pensar en la niña que podía no nacer, había visto aquellas ecografías y había estado a punto de llorar junto con Clary al ver aquel pequeño rostro, sus manitas y lo que él médico había dicho que eran sus piernecitas, aunque él no lo había visto con claridad. Pero no le importaba, había visto a su hija, había visto a la niña que le daría sentido a todo por lo que Clary y él habían pasado.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo de nuevo Luke al ver que el rostro del muchacho se entristecía rápidamente. "Parecías muy feliz de enfrentarte a Sebastian. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

"No lo se. En realidad… no lo se." Dijo finalmente, pues no quería que Luke se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

"Ya hemos llegado."

Luke y Jace miraron al edificio que tenían delante y que parecía definitivamente abandonado.

"¿Aquí vives con Alec? Magnus, Alec es como mi propio hermano lo sabes muy bien y no me gustaría verle…"

"Jace, Jace, tu siempre igual, siempre necesitas ver las cosas claras para aceptarlas. Por si no te acuerdas, soy uno de los mejores brujos del mundo, por lo que tengo más de un enemigo suelto. Necesito algunas precauciones. Así que si no os importa," Hizo un gesto con la mano para dejar que sus amigos entraran en lo que parecía ser un destartalado almacén. "En cuanto a Alec, le quiero, adoro a ese muchacho y se lo daría todo."

En cuanto entraron, tanto Luke como Jace, comprendieron las palabras de Magnus. Lo que por fuera parecía un almacén a punto a de derrumbarse, se convertía en un enorme loft, más grande lo que ninguno de los pudiera imaginar, la entrada daba a un salón enorme, equipado con todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y casi futuristas, por no hablar de ciertos aparatos mágicos que ninguno de los dos sabían para que funcionaban.

Le siguieron hasta el dormitorio, que disponía de una cama enorme. Magnus sonrió y se mordió el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

"Por favor, no me digas que es lo que hacéis en la cama."

"No pensaba hacerlo, además tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero para eso, prefería que estuvieras cómodo. Vas a caer en un profundo sueño y será mejor que lo hagas en la cama que en el sofá. No va a ser tranquilo y puede que si no estés en un espacio grande termines en el suelo. Pero si quieres hacerlo a tu manera, por mi no hay problema, pero no esperes que te cure cuando te hagas daño al darte con el suelo."

"Muy bien tu ganas ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

Magnos no llegó a contestar, pues antes de hacerlo su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Los tres hombres se miraron, esperando lo peor, pues todos pensaban que algo podía ocurrirles a Clary y Alec en su ausencia. Magnus se puso tenso al coger el teléfono, pero no apartó la mirada de Jace, pues si había alguien que pudiera entender por lo que estaba pasando, sin duda ese era Jace, por eso decidió dejar abierto el altavoz para que los tres pudieran escuchar las noticias, al menos tendría alguien para apoyarle si lo peor llegaba a ocurrir.

La voz de Isabelle al otro lado del teléfono sonó tan apagada, que durante un momento la sangre de los tres se heló. No podía ser real lo que todos estaban pensando, la peor posiblidad, la única que no querían y no estaban dispuestos a escuchar, parecía acercarse a marchas forzadas sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarla.

"Magnus, lo siento he estado vigilándolo todo el rato."

Magnus sabía lo que la chica iba a decirle, porque había rezado a los dioses en los que ni siquiera creía, para pedir que eso no fuera real.

"Isabelle ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó un anonadado Jace, que no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Alec se ha ido. Chicos lo siento, no he dejado de estar a su lado y él sabía que le estaba vigilando, me conoce demasiado bien, a veces pienso que puede leer mis pensamientos. Pero me ha pedido un vaso de agua, mamá y papá no estaban y cuando me he dado la vuelta se ha ido."

Los sollozos de Isabelle eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, pues los tres hombres se habían quedado en completo silencio. Tal vez no era la peor noticia, al menos no era irreversible, pero Alec estaba enfermo, Sebastian conseguía hacer que el muchacho viera cosas que no eran reales y ahora estaba sólo por la ciudad, buscando al causante de todo aquello.

Si lo encontraba, Sebastian lo mataría sin duda alguna, si no daba con él y ellos no lo hacían tampoco, entonces también conseguiría matarlo. Si antes se trataba de una carrera contra el tiempo, ahora era mucho peor, sobretodo para Magnus que tenía que estar completamente concentrado para transportar a Jace al campo de juego de Sebastian y ahora no podía más que pensar en el chico al que amaba y al que podía no volver a ver con vida.


	6. Chapter 6

"Magnus, se que estás preocupado por Alec, te puedo asegurar que yo también." Dijo Jace, sentándose en el sofá junto al mago. "Siempre lo he sentido como mi hermano mayor y no sabes las ganas que tengo que salir a la calle a buscarlo."

Magnus miró al cazador, comprendía sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía daño pensar que debía dejar a Alec, al chico al que quería, pues con sus más de ochocientos años de edad, el costaba pensar en él como todo un hombre ya; dejarle a su suerte en la ciudad, con la esperanza de que no encontrara a Sebastian.

"Alec está mal, no puede estar ahí sólo." Suspiró el brujo.

La mano de Jace sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Por su parte Luke se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada puesta en al ventana, continuamente alerta, como si de alguna manera esperar ver a parecer a Sebastian listo para atacarles.

"No podemos hacerlo todo ahora mismo. No somos más que tres y tu eres el único que nos puede enseñar como derrotar a Sebastian." Jace apretó con fuerza la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Si acabamos con él antes de que encuentre a Alec, le habremos salvado, a él a Clary."

El sólo hecho de pronunciar el nombre de su joven esposa hizo a Jace sentir un terrible escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Aún así consiguió mantenerse fuerte, tenía que hacerlo, por Clary, por Alec, incluso por Magnus; el cazador nunca había visto a su amigo a su amigo en un estado tan lamentable.

Magnus era un hombre fuerte, con todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de de los siglos, no era fácil sorprenderle, ni para lo bueno, pues Alec ya había desistido de intentar el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de brujo, ni para lo malo; por muchas criaturas que trataran de atacarle, siempre encontraba el conjuro apropiado para librarse de ellas en menos de un día entero.

Pero aquello le había cogido totalmente desprevenido, ya que el mayor problema era ver que Alec estaba en peligro esta vez; que su vida corría peligro y que por muchas soluciones que buscara, él no podía hacer nada, más que esperar la aparición de Sebastian en los sueños de Jace y Luke y que estos le vencieran.

Se sentía totalmente impotente, pues quería ser él quien salvara a Alec, quien pusiera su vida en peligro porque el hombre al que quería, estuviera bien, en lugar de quedarse allí y cuidar de que a los cuerpos de sus amigos no les ocurriera nada.

"Aunque no te lo creas, se como te sientes." Magnus miró a Luke, que por fin había comenzado a hablar. "Recuerdas cuando Jocelyn fue secuestrada. Me sentía igual, no sabía que hacer, no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que proteger a Clary, estar a su lado y asegurarme que estaba bien. Pero aquello era justo lo que debía hacer entonces, de lo contrario, tal vez le hubiera ocurrido algo a Clary en más de una ocasión."

Las miradas de Luke y Jace se encontraron. El muchacho nunca había llegado a darle las gracias a su amigo por haber estado pendiente de Clary durante tanto tiempo. A Jace, su amigo siempre le había recordado a un padre para Clary, justo lo que ella más necesitaba para no meterse en problemas y evitar que le pasara nada malo.

Un pitido sonó en la cocina, con lo que todas las conversaciones terminaron. Los tres hombres se miraron, pues todos sabían lo que aquello significaba.

Magnus se levantó, con energías renovadas después de lo que le había dicho Luke; tal vez no fuera a estar en primera línea de fuego, tal vez no pudiera enfrentarse directamente a Sebastian, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a la gente que más quería y sobretodo, por asegurarse que Sebastian no llegaría a lastimar a Alec.

"La poción ya está. Cuando estéis listos podemos empezar." Tanto Jace como Luke asintieron a un mismo tiempo. No había dudas, no había tiempo para pensarse las cosas mejor.

Tal vez lo que iban a hacer era algo totalmente suicidad, pero estaban en juego demasiadas vidas.

Los tres encaminaron a la cocina, sin que Jace pudiera quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Clary en el hospital. Esperaba que la chica aguantara y que el bebé estuviera bien. No estaba dispuesto a pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirles a alguno de los dos por haber llegado tarde. Amaba a Clary con todo su corazón y deseaba tanto tener entre sus brazos a aquel bebé, aquella niña a la que ya había visto en ecografías.

No estaba seguro si estaba preparado para ser padre, pero nadie lo estaba cuando llegaba al mundo su primer hijo. Sin duda, eso le aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo le daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando y volver con su familia una vez que todo aquello hubiera terminado.

"Bebed. Su sabor no es nada bueno, lo se. Pero es la única forma de entrar en los sueños de alguien."

Magnus les dio dos vasos que despedían humo y estaban realmente calientes. Su color, que parecía ser morado, no ayudaba mucho para que fuera realmente apetecible, pero lo que lo hacía realmente desagradable era su olor, que a punto estuvo de hacerles vomitar.

"¿Con qué has hecho esto, con cerebro de rata o algo así?" Jace alejó un poco el vaso de su rostro, lo suficiente para que regresara el color normal a su rostro.

"Será mejor que no quieras saberlo o de lo contrario no te lo beberás nunca." Aunque no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, aquel pequeño momento de relajación, hizo que los tres sonrieran y como si de telépatas se trataran, los tres leyeron las mentes de los otros.

"Por Clary y Alec." Dijo Luke levantando su vaso, a la vez que tanto Jace como Luke sonreían con desagrado por el terrible olor que despedía aquel horrible líquido.

"Y por Alice." Concluyó Jace levantando también su vaso.

"¿Quién es Alice?"

Jace sonrió ante la pregunta de Luke y tan sólo con ese gesto lo comprendió, aún así Magnus no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Todavía no he hablado con Clary, con todo esto que ha ocurrido no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, pero me gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara Alice."

Cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre se imaginaba un bebe igual de lindo que Clary, con sus mismos cabellos, cogiendo con fuerza uno de sus grandes dedos. Podía ver con claridad la sonrisa de aquella niña que lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y tan sólo esa visión, del posible futuro que tanto deseaba tener, le hacía sentirse mejor.

"Entonces por los tres." Sentenció Magnus, al mismo tiempo que Jace y Luke bebían el brebaje que el brujo les había preparado.

Una vez que lo hubieron ingerido, los dos tosieron, con miedo a poder vomitarlo y tener que volver beberlo otra vez. pero el líquido se quedó ahí, mientras sentían como bajaba hasta su estómago, creían que su interior empezaba a arder poco a poco.

"Y ahora a la cama. No quiero que perdáis el conocimiento en medio del suelo, que luego os dolerá todo el cuerpo."

El plan no era fácil y tampoco parecía muy probable que fuera a salir bien. Tenían que entrar en el mundo de los sueños y encontrar el camino hasta la cabeza y los pensamientos de Sebastian. Una vez allí, tenían que enfrentarse a él, poniendo mucho cuidado en no dejarle hacer nada, pues todos sabían que Sebastian era un experto en aquella tipo de lucha.

La cama era muy cómoda y lo suficientemente grande como para que Luke y Jace cupieran en ella sin problemas. Se tumbaron boca arriba y miraron al brujo para que les diera las últimas instrucciones.

"No os será fácil encontrarle, por eso en la pócima que os habéis tomado e incluido algo personal, algo que no estaba en la receta original. Digamos que sería un GPS para el mundo de los sueños, que os ayudará a sentir a Sebastian. No es cien por cien seguro que lo vayáis a encontrar con él, pero al menos os ayudará a no perderos por el camino." Jace y Luke asintieron, era el momento de emprender aquella arriesgada misión. "Tened mucho cuidado si le dejáis algún tipo de ventaja, Sebastian no dudará en atacaros y mataros y morir en el sueño significa la muerte en la realidad."

"¿Cuánto dura la pócima?" Nada más preguntar Luke se dio cuenta que aquel brebaje que habían tomado empezaba a hacer efecto, en menos de cinco minutos habrían caído en un profundo sueño.

"Eso es lo malo, no durará más de cinco horas. Es lo más que he podido alargarlo sin poner en peligro vuestras vidas. Así que tendréis que daros prisa."

Jace cerró los ojos un momento más tarde que Luke. Todo estaba oscuro e incluso podía escuchar la voz de Magnus al fondo. Pero un segundo más tarde, sintió que su cuerpo caía, como si lo hubieran tirado de un avión. Era una caída libre sin fondo y se preguntó si acabaría en algún momento.

"Jace." Se dio la vuelta en ese aire que no existía, pero no había nadie. "Aquí abajo, Jace."

Siguió la dirección de la voz y debajo de él, en un suelo que no era capaz de ver con tanta oscuridad, estaba Luke, esperándole. Sin saber como fue capaz de hacer eso, aunque imaginó que se trataba de algo que estaba haciendo con su mente, el cazador consiguió deslizar su cuerpo hasta donde estaba su amigo y lentamente puso los pies sobre una tierra que no veía.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo se." Contestó Luke. "Pero creo que el GPS de Magnus funciona, creo que es por allí."

Señalar a la nada no era nada fácil y mucho menos lógico, pero de alguna forma, Jace le comprendió y sabía que estaba en lo cierto, también lo sentía él, Sebastian no estaba lejos, no sabían donde, pero no estaba lejos. Comenzaron a caminar, dejándose llevar por una sensación demasiado rara como para no tenerla en cuenta.

- o -

Alec se apoyó en la pared, antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina. Respiró, aunque sentía que a cada momento que pasaba los pulmones se le iban haciendo más pequeños y se le hacían más difícil respirar con normalidad.

No sabía lo que era, pero si alguien le preguntara, podía decir que sentía una fuerte y terrible oscuridad creciendo dentro de él, algo que no lograba controlar por más que lo intentaba.

Sebastian no estaba lejos, podía sentirlo, pero prefirió no pensar como. Tenía que pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, por Max, por como le torturaba con él. ¿Cómo podía jugar así con sus sentimientos? Ya sabía que los demás se habían ido del hospital precisamente para acabar con aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo él, tenía que vengar a su hermano y conseguir así que Max descansara por fin en paz.

Un poco más tranquilo, dio la vuelta a la esquina y siguió si camino. No sabía como podría vencer a Sebastian en su estado, pero prefería morir luchando que dejarse vencer en una cama de hospital. Lo sentía por Magnus, si él moría, el brujo sufriría mucho, pero también pensó que él no era más que un amante más en su larga vida, encontraría a otro, otro joven cazador, otro brujo o tal vez un humano al que introducir en mundo de la magia. Él no era más que un más, sin duda Magnus, aunque le costara, lo superaría.

"Te quiero Magnus, pero tengo que hacer esto. No puedo seguir así".

Durante un breve segundo dejó de respirar y sin saber porque, sus ojos se posaron en el edificio de oficinas que tenía delante y subieron rápidamente hasta el uno de los pisos más altos. Tal vez los ataques de Sebastian o debido a que se había introducido en su mente le daban ahora a Alec la oportunidad de encontrarlo, pero sabía que estaba allí, podía sentirlo, podía encontrarlo y ahora podía acabar con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec continuó caminando por una calle desierta, a esas horas de la noche no había nadie cerca, nadie que le pudiera ayudar si algo le ocurría, nadie a quien recurrir si algo malo le pasaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Magnus, en lo que sentiría el brujo centenario si a él le ocurría algo. Le quería como no había querido a nadie en toda su vida y sabía que el brujo sentía algo muy similar por él. Sin duda, le destrozaría saber que había sido él mismo el que había ido a la boca del lobo, el que se había plantado delante de Sebastian y en su estado había intentado luchar.

Pero al menos, eso sí, lo habría intentando. Así era Alec, tenía que luchar siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, necesitaba estar en primera línea de fuego, aunque eso supusiera su propia muerte. Pero así le habían educado, como cazador de sombras, como luchado, como guerrero hasta el final. La rendición no entraba en su mente y mucho menos el dejar que alguien cuidara de él y se ocupara de protegerle.

Por eso, ahora, aunque apenas podía caminar y su mente no estaba ni mucho menos, en su mejor momento, estaba dispuesto a pelear, siempre a pelear, nunca dejarse vencer por mucho hecho polvo que estuviera.

Por fin llegó al edificio, sabía que Sebastian estaba cerca, muy cerca en realidad, pero no se había dado cuenta que su sentido había cambiado, no se había percatado que su intuición le decía que Sebastian estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Así, cuando un cuchillo se colocó en su garganta y le obligó a estirar el cuello para no contarse, le pilló por sorpresa.

"No sabía que me fuerais a enviar un regalo. Y mucho menos hubiera pensado que ibas a ser tu mismo."

"Sebastian." La voz de Alec se había quebrado aunque había intentado evitarlo.

"Tenía ganas de volver a verte. Además no tuve mucha ocasión de conocerte. Tan sólo intimé de verdad con tus hermanos." Alec trató de darse la vuelta, no podía soportar que hablara de Max, el mismo tipo que lo había matado a sangre fría; pero el cuchillo posado sobre su garganta no se lo permitió. "No, no… Alec, no me pongas las cosas tan fáciles, quiero matarte, pero también quiero atraer aquí a tu querido Alec y ¿Por qué no? También sería divertido ver la cara de Magnus cuando te encuentre." Sebastian se acercó todavía más al oído de Alec "¿Sabes una cosa? Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien tu y yo aquí hasta que lleguen tu novio a sus amigos."

Sebastian lo empujó al interior del edificio puesto que este no contaba con puertas y cayó al suelo de golpe. No protestó, pese a que se había golpeado las costillas con la caída. Estaba débil, demasiado para luchar, pero seguramente podría hacer algo.

Sebastian estaba imponente delante de él y no parecía ser un impedimento para él la falta de una mano. Comenzó a caminar hacia Alec y el muchacho se arrastró por el suelo hacia atrás. No era la escena más bonita viniendo de un cazador de sombras, pero tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera algo que pudiera hacer.

"¿Vas a estar mucho rato así?" Sebastian sonrió de una forma que parecía casi diabólica, pero Alec trató de mantenerse tranquilo. "Porque entonces esto va a parecerse al juego del ratón y el gato.

"Eres un maldito psicópata." Protestó Alec.

"Lo se, es posible." De un simple salto, Sebastian se colocó detrás de Alec, se agachó y dejó el cuchillo colgando sobre su cabeza. "Pero es como mi padre me enseñó y si te soy sincero me gusta dar miedo, me gusta que la gente me respete, porque lo veo en tu cara Alec, veo que me tienes miedo, piensas que te voy a matar y no te atreves a hacer nada contra mi por que te aterran las consecuencias." Alec no dijo nada, pues por mucho que tratara de negarlo era completamente cierto.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues aún con la única mano que tenía disponible y mientras sostenía el cuchillo, Sebastian lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzo contra la pared. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la fuerza que podría tener. De nuevo saltó y de una forma tan gracil como podría haberlo hecho Jace, Sebastian se colocó junto a él y le acarició el rostro.

"Pobrecito, vas a tener que sufrir mucho porque tu novio no ha sabido cuidarte y porque tu no supiste decirle que no has perdonado nunca la muerte de tu hermanito." Alec abrió de par en par los ojos, parecía que Sebastian le hubiera leído la mente. "Por si no te acuerdas puedo entrar en tu mente cuando quiera. ¿No me digas que no aprendiste una cosa tan simple en tu instituto?"

Sebastian se retiró un momento para coger algo de su bolsillo que Alec no fue capaz de ver. Entonces aprovechó, seguramente sería su única oportunidad para hacer algo, para poder enfrentarse a él. Sacó un cuchillo que había guardado en la parte trasera de su pantalón y se movió todo lo rápido que pudo, que desde luego no fue suficiente para sorprender a su contrincante.

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza, a la mínima ocasión que tuviera se lo clavaría a Sebastian y terminaría con todo aquello. El problema era que no iba a tener ninguna ocasión. Antes de llegar hasta él, en una milésima de segundo, Sebastian se dio la vuelta, alargó el brazo, cogiendo el de Alec y lo dobló de una forma demasiado dolorosa, como para seguir sosteniendo el cuchillo.

Pegó su cuerpo contra la pared, aplastándolo con fuerza, mientras el cuchillo caía estrepitosamente al suelo. clavó el otro codo, el del brazo que carecía de mano en los riñones de Alec y se acercó hasta su oído.

"Deja de hacerte el héroe muchacho, porque al final lo único que vas a conseguir es que tenga que matarte antes de tiempo."

"Si me vas matar, me harías un favor haciéndolo ya y lo sabes."

Alec estaba muerto de miedo, pero intentó controlar su cuerpo. El dolor se apoderó de él cuando Sebastian retorció un poco más todavía su brazo. Estaba seguro que se lo iba romper y creía estar preparado. Pero cuando escuchó el chasquido, no pudo evitar gritar. Si Sebastian no lo hubiera estado sujetando, su cuerpo se hubiera dejado caer al suelo sin ninguna duda.

"Como ves, puedo hacer muchas cosas antes de matarte, porque tengo pensadas unas cuantas sorpresas para tus amigos y cuando por fin haya terminado con ellos, tu y yo tendremos una interesante charla."

Alec notó la respiración de Sebastian sobre su cuello y se estremeció. No quería saber lo que aquello significaba, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Una punzada en el costado le hizo volver a la realidad. Protestó y se revolvió, pero Sebastian era más grande que él y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Alec; lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

"Pero antes de que seas mi cebo, necesito hacer un par de preparativos." La única mano de Sebastian recorrió el cuerpo de Alec lentamente, mientras lo que para Alec parecía ser una aguja hipodérmica salía de su costado. "Lo cierto es que has llegado un poco pronto a tu propia fiesta sorpresa, pero eso lo puedo solucionar sin problemas."

Un momento más tarde, Alec sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, el estómago parecía haberse convertido en una centrifugadora y las piernas dejaron de sostenerle. Sebastian se hizo un poco atrás, para que Alec pudiera caer al suelo y lo miró desde arriba.

"Eres muy lindo ¿sabes? Tal vez, después de todo te deje vivir, podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos."

"Vete a la mierda." Alec apretó los dientes, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y la vista se le nubló de repente. "Sebastian eres un maldito…" No pudo decir más, sintió que caía de golpe, cerró los ojos, pues las ganas de vomitar se estaban haciendo más intensas.

Sin embargo, no pudo volver a abrir los ojos y en pocos segundos, quedó completamente inconsciente.

- o -

Jace se sintió raro de repente, como si le faltara algo, como si supiera que algo no andaba bien. Miró a su alrededor, pero en aquel mundo irreal, dentro de las creaciones de Sebastian, no había nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Luke, al ver al muchacho agitado.

"¿No lo notas? Algo va mal, algo va muy mal." Jace estaba muy nervioso y ni si quiera sentía la presencia de Sebastian allí. "¿Crees que Clary está bien?"

"Yo no siento nada, así que imagino que si." Luke no había hecho más que pensar en Clary desde que se habían separado de ella en el hospital y el sentimiento se había hecho mucho más intenso al entrar en la mente de Sebastian. "Jace, tienes que calmarte, si no tan sólo conseguirás que Sebastian te coja desprevenido."

"Lo se pero…."

Jace se dio la vuelta, una sombra acababa de pasar justo por detrás de él; una sombra que no estaba seguro de reconocer como Sebastian. Luke lo había olido, le había sorprendido, pero allí también se podía guiar por su olfato y de la misma forma que le había ocurrido a Jace no estaba seguro que se tratara de Sebastian; sin duda sería uno de sus juegos.

"Apostaría cualquier cosa a que se trata de una trampa." Luke no contestó, aunque estaba seguro de lo mismo. Los dos hombres apoyaron la espalda contra el otro para protegerse mejor y ambos sacaron sus armas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

Escucharon pasos y Jace sujetó con más fuerza su cuchillo, alguien se estaba acercando a ellos. Los pasos sonaron mucho más próximos y por fin vieron una figura masculina.

"Sebastian, eres un desgraciado; pero no ha sido una gran idea por tu parte atacar a mi mujer." Dijo Jace casi en un grito. Dio un paso adealnte hacia él, pero Luke detuvo. "Y lo que le has hecho a Alec, ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente? Eres un monstruo."

"¡Jace!" El recién llegado levantó la mano y en ella portaba un cuchillo. "Jace, por favor."

Jace no tardó en reaccionar, incluso antes de que Luke pudiera decirle nada, porque el licántropo ya había conocido el olor, incluso antes de que el muchacho hablara. No pudo detener a Jace, porque cuando el cazador no pensaba cuando se lanzaba, dejaba pensar y razonar y no le importaba en ese momento que el hombre al que iba a atacar, contaba con las dos manos, o que justo antes de estar frente a él, su figura no era la de Sebastian, sino la de Alec. Luke no pudo evitarlo.

Jace dio un gran salto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo y cayó sobre el recién llegado, lo derribó y lo tiró al suelo, sin que el otro hiciera nada por evitarlo. Le dio con la empuñadura del cuchillo en el estómago dejándolo sin respiración y apoyó la rodilla sobre su garganta.

"Pensaba que eras más rápido, Sebastian." Levantó el puño que cogía con fuerza el cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a terminarlo todo de una vez cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente del hombro al que estaba aplastando.

Sin duda, reconoció su voz.

"Jace, ya basta." Luke le hizo a un lado y ayudó al muchacho en el suelo a ponerse lentamente en pie.

"¿Alec que estás haciendo aquí?"

Jace corrió hasta él y le sostuvo, pues el chico apenas podía mantenerse derecho por su propio pie. Alec se tambaleó, no solo por el ataque de Jace, que en si no había sido mucho peor que cualquiera de los entrenamientos. Sino que había algo más, algo que le había dado Sebastian para llevarle allí.

"Sebastian me ha atrapado."

Jace lo sujetó con fuerza y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Sebastian te ha traído aquí en tu estado?" Jace miró rápidamente a Luke, los dos recordaban las palabras de Magnus cuando les había dicho que estar en ese mundo, iba a consumir mucha energía física. Tal y como estaba Alec, no aguantaría mucho allí. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí."

Jace dejó que Alec, se apoyara en él, pero antes de dar el primer paso hacia alguna parte, una voz les detuvo.

"¿Os vais tan pronto? Y yo que pensaba que habíais venido a buscarme."


	8. Chapter 8

Clary se despertó en medio de la noche. Su madre estaba durmiendo a un lado de la cama, Simon la miraba desde el otro y sonrió al encontrar su mirada. La chica intentó incorporarse, pero todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para moverse. La mano de Simon le hizo volver a tumbarse lentamente y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

"Tienes que descansar. Las dos tenéis que descansar."

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No recuerdo…" Miró a su alrededor, todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Definitivamente no se acordaba como había llegado allí.

"Sebastian te atacó en tus sueños, intentaba haceros daño, a ti a y la niña, pero los médicos dicen que las dos estáis bien, que pronto te podrás marchar de aquí."

Simon sabía que a su amiga no le gustaban nada los hospitales y mucho menos desde que su madre había estado allí en coma durante demasiado tiempo. Le acarició la mejilla y mantuvo la sonrisa, intentando que su amistad de tantos años no delatara el miedo que sentía por su amiga.

"No eres nada bueno mintiendo y menos cuando intentas que me lo crea yo." Clary también sonrió, aunque aquel simple gesto resultó doloroso para su agotado cuerpo. Miró a su madre que dormía en la silla; su postura era bastante incómoda, seguramente luego le dolería su cuerpo. "¿Dónde está Jace?"

Simon suspiró, no había forma de mentirle a su mejor amiga; estaba seguro que tan solo con mirarle a los ojos, ella podría averiguar lo que le ocurría. Aunque había cambiado ahora que se había convertido en vampiro, para Clary seguía siendo el chico tímido, su mejor amigo, porque aquellos ojos no habían cambiado casi en absoluto.

"Está buscando a Sebastian, con Luke y Magnus, creen que es la mejor forma de ayudaros a ti y a Alec."

"¿Alec? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" Intentó incorporarse una vez más, nerviosa, pero de nuevo, su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

"También le atacó a él, aunque en su caso… Magnus dijo que le hace ver a Max continuamente. Le está torturando con su hermano muerto y hasta que no acabemos con Sebastian no creo que vaya a dejarle." Clary le miro en silencio, pues no sabía que decir. Daría cualquier cosa por poder ayudarles, pero si se había convertido en víctima de Sebastian, entones Jace también lo era, pues todo lo que le ocurriera a ella, le afectaba a él. "Todavía no sabemos donde está y como os ataca, pero estoy seguro que Magnus con sus poderes lo descubrirá pronto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la vida de Ale corre peligro."

Clary asintió. Sabía lo mucho que Magnus quería a Alec; todavía recordaba el momento en el que el brujo le había pedido al muchacho que se fuera a vivir con él; para sus padres fue un duro golpe, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. No era algo bien visto entre los cazadores de sombras, pero si su hijo era feliz, entonces ellos lo aceptarían aunque le costara.

Alec era realmente feliz, nunca lo había sido tanto, pues entonces se dio cuenta que nunca se había enamorado realmente. Lo que había sentido por Jace había sido algo pasajero, tan sólo un enamoramiento pasajero; nada importante y sobretodo nada comparado con lo que sentía por Magnus.

Uno complementaba al otro, el brujo lo había dado todo por el joven cazador y se había convertido en una parte imprescindible del equipo que formaba con Jace e Isabelle, pues por nada del mundo le dejaría ir solo y arriesgar su vida sin más, si Magnus podía protegerle.

Por su parte, Alec le había abierto su corazón, no había otra persona en todo el mundo que le conociera mejor que Magnus, ni su hermana, ni Jace, ni sus padres, tan sólo Magnus podía leer en aquellos ojos y descubrir quien era realmente Alec y por eso le quería de verdad.

Cuando Sebastian había comenzado a atacarles, por un momento, Magnus se sintió totalmente impotente, pues veía que el chico al que tanto quería estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y eso lo iba a pagar caro Sebastian, por mucho que los demás le dijera que no lo matara, por mucho que dijeran que los cazadores de sombras no funcionaban así, Magnus lo iba a matar, le iba a hacer pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le estaba haciendo pasar a su compañero.

"¿Cómo está Alec ahora?" Preguntó de nuevo Clary.

Los segundos que Simon tardó en contestar, fueron suficientes para que ella supiera que había algo que no iba bien.

"¿Mi niña está bien? Dime que Sebastian no le ha hecho nada a mi niña."

"Tranquila Clary. El bebé está bien, tu y ella estáis bien, siempre y cuando Sebastian no se os vuelva a acercar." Calló y de nuevo apartó la mirada, Clary sabía que había algo que no le quería decir, seguramente para no preocuparla todavía más.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Es Jace? ¿Sabes algo de él?"

"Es Alec." Dijo por Simon, Clary podía pegarse toda la noche preguntando hasta conseguir la información que buscaba. "Ha desaparecido del hospital y estamos casi seguros que ha ido tras Sebastian." Tragó saliva con fuerza, no quería contarle todo a su amiga, pero si no lo hacía, ella no se iba a quedar tranquila. Vio claramente en sus ojos la preocupación, le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"¿Por qué cuando decimos eso, las cosas nunca salen bien?"

Simón no contestó, pues no sabía que decir, él era le primer aterrado por la situación, si Sebastian acababa apareciendo allí, no estaba seguro de poder vencerle si se enfrentaba a él. Tan sólo esperaba que Jace y los demás dieran con él a tiempo.

- o -

Jace cargaba con Alec, a cada momento que pasaba el muchacho estaba más agotado. No había a donde ir, pues la mayor oscuridad reinaba en aquel mundo, que seguramente el propio Sebastian había creado para ellos.

"Tienes que dejarme aquí, sabes que es la única solución." Dijo Alec con poco más de un hilo de voz.

"No seas estúpido, no te voy a dejar en ningún lado. Además. Magnus me mataría si se entera que te he hecho caso. Le tengo más miedo a lo que me pueda hacer él que a Sebastian." No era cierto, pero al menos consiguió hacer sonreír a Alec.

Miró a Luke, para asegurarse que estaba tan preocupado como él. Así era, el licántropo no había quitado la vista de Alec y aunque no decía nada, en sus ojos podía ver que no estaba seguro de que el muchacho fuera a sobrevivir mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar.

"Tal vez si hablamos con Magnus pueda hacer algo."

"Magnus dijo que estaríamos solos aquí." Contestó Luke, que no quería dar las malas noticias. "Pero tal vez nosotroso si que podamos hacer algo."

Mientras escuchaba, Jace, dejó en el suelo a Alec, apoyado contra una pared. Su amigo, ya no podía abrir los ojos y su respiración se había vuelto bastante irregular. Tampoco él estaba seguro que pudiera seguir mucho más tiempo allí. Se volvió hacia Luke, esperando que tuviera una idea que salvara la vida de Alec.

"Tal vez con una runa para dormir." Jace le miró sin comprender lo que estaba proponiendo. "En su estado, si le dibujas una runa para dormir, tal vez le consigas dejar en coma."

"¿Y eso es algo bueno?"

"Tal vez… pero Jace, no tenemos muchas oportunidades. Sebastian sabe que venimos a por él, por eso nos ha mandado a Alec, no tanto para matarlo, como para advertirnos de que sabe de nuestra presencia. No creo que quiera hacer enfadar a un mago tan poderoso como Magnus."

Jace volvió a mirar a su amigo, Alec tenía tan mal aspecto, que no estaba seguro que pudiera salir de aquello, pero mientras fuera capaz de hacerlo lucharía por los dos. Además, Luke tenía razón, Sebastian no era alguien tan tonto, como para cabrear a Magnus, nadie sabía de lo que el mago sería capaz de hacer si no tuviera nada que perder, si el amor de sus últimos cien años estuviera muerto y por el momento Jace prefería no saberlo.

"Tenemos que hacer algo de todos modos Jace. No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, porque tarde o temprano Sebastian en persona vendrá a por nosotros y tampoco podemos dejar a Alec, porque entonces…"

"Morirá, lo se."

Jace puso una mano sobre el pecho de Alec, como si así pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo, cada vez más lentamente, dando sus últimos latidos. No estaba convencido de que realmente tuvieran un plan entre manos, pero decididamente, era lo único que podían hacer.

"Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti."

Luke asintió, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace y la apretó con fuerza. Desde que su relación con Clary se había convertido en algo realmente serio, había tenido que aceptar a Jace como si de un hijo propiamente suyo se tratara, pero cuando habían decidido casarse y Clary se había quedado embarazada, se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

Jace le caía bien, a veces le parecía un poco testarudo y ligeramente kamikaze, pero era un buen chico; el mejor que Clary podía haber encontrado en su vida. Ahora Jace tan sólo contaba con él para salir de aquella y por lo que había visto, el muchacho no tenía la cabeza en su sitio, no cuando Clary estaba en el hospital, cuando la vida de su hija no nacida corría peligro y cuando su mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir; todo por un desgraciado al que tenía que haber matado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás listo?"

Jace asintió, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, no contaban con muchas posibilidades para que aquello saliera realmente bien.

Entre los dos, le quitaron la chaqueta a Alec y Jace cogió su brazo. le miró a la cara un momento y esperó a que los ojos cansados de Alec se encontraran con los suyos. Alec sonrió con tristeza.

"Todo va a salir bien, pero vas a tener que confiar en mi." Le dijo Jace.

"¿Sabes eso que dice Clary?" Jace no sabía de lo que hablaba. "¿Por qué cuando decimos eso, las cosas nunca salen bien?" Jace se puso pálido. "Pues espero que esta vez no sea verdad. Porque sinceramente, espero que salga bien. Confío en ti Jace, siempre lo he hecho."

Jace no dijo nada, cogió su iratze y comenzó a hacer dibujos de runas en el brazo de su amigo. Alec protestó, pero se mordió el labio para que no se notara. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que en aquel mundo dentro de la mente de Sebastian, todas las emociones se multiplicaban, incluido por supuesto el dolor.

"Dile una cosa a Magnus."

Jace terminó el diseño de la runa. Quería decirle a Alec que no dijera nada, que ya hablaría con Magnus cuando todo aquello acabara, pero tanto él como el propio Alec sabían que probablemente no saliera de allí.

"Lo haré." Jace le acarició la frente, mientras Alec se dejaba caer sobre él.

"Dile que le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, ni siquiera a ti." Jace sonrió, saber que ya no era un quebradero de cabeza para su mejor amigo le hacía sentir bien. "Y que nada de lo que ocurra conmigo es por su culpa."

"Alec…"

La mano de Luke de nuevo sobre su hombro, hizo que Jace dejara de hablar. Alec había caído inconsciente, seguramente en coma, como ellos esperaban y tal vez eso les diera un poco más de tiempo, para mantenerlo con vida.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, Clary fue dada de alta en el hospital, preguntó a los doctores varias veces si estaban seguros que la niña estaba bien y siempre recibió la misma respuesta.

"Tranquila, tu bebé está perfectamente." Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa el médico. "Ahora vete a casa y descansa."

Si aquel médico supiera por lo que estaban pasando, jamás hubiera dicho eso. ¿Cómo iba a descansar sabiendo que sus amigos y el hombre al que quería estaban en peligro? Miró a su madre y luego a Simon que no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento. Ninguno de los dos le iba a permitir cometer una tontería, marcharse e ir en busca de Jace, no era una opción, no porque no quisiera, si no porque le iban a dejar.

"¿Nos vamos?" Simon rodeó los hombros de su amiga con sus manos y esperó a que le mirara a la cara. "Los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz de Jace, ha sobrevivido a mucho."

"No siempre."

"¿A que te refieres?"

Clary nunca había hablado del tema, ya que el solo hecho de recordarlo, ya le quitaba la respiración. Había visto morir a Jace, lo había visto delante de ella, muerto a manos del que hasta entonces creía que era su padre. En todo ese tiempo no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del amor de su vida muerto en el suelo.

Había tenido pesadillas sobre eso, se había despertado gritando su nombre en mitad de la noche y tan sólo había conseguido calmarse, al notar sus brazos rodeándole en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

"¿Clary?"

"¿podemos hablar sobre eso más tarde? Me gustaría ir a casa y tumbarme un rato?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, es solo que…"

_Es solo que no puedo hacerme a la idea de que le ocurra algo malo a Jace, no podría perdonarme que algo así volviera a suceder otra vez. Lo que pasa es que no creo ser capaz de soportar perderle, que su hija crezca sin conocerlo. No creo que pueda hacerlo, Simon._

Sin embargo no dijo nada, sonrió y se abrazó a Simon, como si todo lo que ocurriera es que estaba cansada.

- o -

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Luke, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que como si fuera una auténtica pregunta.

Nunca había estado en ese mundo, una mezcla entre sueño y realidad, una horrible fantasía creada por Sebastian, para destruirles. Dio las gracias por que Magnus no estuviera allí y no viera el estado en el que se encontraba Alec, no se imaginaba lo que el brujo sería capaz de hacer.

"Jace."

"No lo se ¿de acuerdo? No se lo que vamos a hacer, por que ni siquiera se como vamos a salir de aquí con Alec. No es el verdadero Alec." Miró al muchacho que parecía dormir en su regazo, pensar que estaba en una especie de coma le hacía mucho más daño. "No lo se y no se si podremos jugar sus dos partes, su alma y su cuerpo. Y tampoco se y no puedo soportar pensar en ello, que es lo que ese desgraciado le está haciendo a Alec. Es mi hermano mayor y no se que hacer para dar con él y ayudarle."

Por fin lo había dicho. Desde que toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, no delante de Clary y mucho menos de Isabelle, por no hablar de Magnus. Había tenido que guardar todo eso para si mismo y permitir que el dolor en su corazón se hiciera insoportable.

Pero ya no podía más y al final se habí visto obligado a decirlo en voz alta.

"Vamos a salir de esta."

"Siempre decimos eso y hasta ahora siempre lo creía." Jace acarició el cabello de Alec, preguntándose si sentiría su contacto. "Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Sebastian es muy fuerte y tiene algo a su favor, la sed de venganza, está decidido a acabar con nosotros sin importar las consecuencias, pero lo que realmente quiere es vernos sufrir y sinceramente lo está consiguiendo."

Antes de que Luke pudiera decir algo, Alec protestó desde su sueño. Arqueó el cuerpo y se dejó caer otra vez sobre Jace.

"¿Alec? ¿Alec que te ocurre?" Jace apretó el cuerpo de su amigo asegurándose no lastimarle al hacerlo. Apartó un mechón de su rostro y lo acarició como si de un madre leona se tratara. "Alec, vamos dime algo."

Su amigo se retorció todavía más, su cuerpo se agitó y protestó hasta gritar con fuerza. Casi no podía mantenerlo en el suelo, atrapado entre sus brazos. Miró a Luke buscando algo de ayuda, pero su amigo estaba tan perdido como él.

- o -

El dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada clavada en Sebastian, pero no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba. Le había aprisionado contra pared, sin necesidad de usar cuerdas y tenía su cuerpo bloqueado, ni siquiera podía hablar o protestar, porque no sentía nada, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no lo sentía. No había miedo, tan sólo la mayor sensación de vacío que hubiera sentido nunca.

"Estoy seguro que Jace está culpándose ahora mismo por lo que te está pasando." Sebastian dio un paso adelante acercándose tanto a Alec, que el muchacho pudo sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. "Siento que tengas que ser tu mi cebo." Se echó a reír. "Ni yo mismo me creo lo que estoy diciendo. Claro que me gusta que seas tu. Desde que te conozco, has creído que podías ser un gran cazador, un líder." Sujeto su barbilla con la mano, como si Alec tuviera alguna opción de no mirarle a los ojos. "Pero ¿Sabes que? No eres más que un niño, un estúpido niño soldado que se acaba de dar cuenta de la realidad."

Alec intentó protestar, contraatacar a todo aquello, pero su cuerpo no era suyo, no lo sentía, ni siquiera notaba la mano de Sebastian sobre su cuello, apretando poco a poco cada vez más, ni el calor que le estaba infligiendo mágicamente contra el estómago. Estaba viendo todo aquello desde sus ojos, como si se tratara de una película de cine.

"No me mires así, sabes perfectamente lo que te he hecho." Sebastian acercó todavía un poco más la mano al vientre de Alec, podía hacerle cualquier cosa porque el muchacho no se iba a quejar, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no se lo iba a permitir. "Es uno de los trucos más fáciles que me enseñó mi padre, ni siquiera lo llamaba magia, porque era demasiado simple, hasta los humanos lo consiguen hacer a veces, mira si es sencillo. Seguro que te suena, se trata de separar el alma del cuerpo sin matar a tu víctima."

Si hubiera podido, Alec se hubiera puesto tenso en ese mismo momento. Había oído hablar muchas veces de eso, pero jamás había visto a nadie llevarlo a cabo, pues todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de una poderosa magia negra.

Sus padres le habían contado que apenas se necesitaba gastar energía para hacerlo, pues la que verdaderamente se consumía era la energía de la otra persona. Había escuchado las historias sobre el fino hilo de plata que unía el alma con el cuerpo y que algunos brujos lograban separar.

Entonces lo entendió todo, ahora todo tenía por fin sentido en su mente, por eso no podía moverse, porque de alguna forma, que todavía no lograba llegar a comprender del todo, su espíritu no estaba dentro de él. Podía ver, oír, saborear, pero no podía sentir nada, pues eso el trabajo del espíritu que había sido alejado de él.

Tampco sintió miedo al imaginarse alguien tan poderoso como Sebastian podía estar provocando en su cuerpo. Era un cazador, pero al mismo tiempo tenía los estudios de poderosos brujos, como su padre también había hecho; eso significaba que podía jugar con el cuerpo humano sin que este opusiera resistencia.

"¿Qué pasa Alec, el gran cazador de sombras tiene miedo? ¿Lo ves? No eres más que un niño al que enseñaron a pelear y a luchar demasiado pronto, cuando no estaba preparado. ¿Lo estabas para proteger a tu hermano? No, lo dejaste morir, no me viste venir y cuando te diste cuenta ya era demasiado tarde."

Si hubiera un dolor físico para el dolor del alma, Alec sabía que lo estaría teniendo en ese momento. Sebastian era una gran torturador; los cazadores de sombras eran preparados para aguantarlo cualquier tipo de dolor, siempre y cuando fuera físico claro, pero cuando se trataba del alma, nadie les contaba lo que eso podía doler.

"LO mejor de todo esto, es que puedo sentir desde aquí el dolor de tu alma." Bajó la mano por el pecho de Alec y la colocó sobre su corazón. "Por mucho que te lo parezca ahora, tu corazón no está vacío, todos tus miedos, el sufrimiento y la pena, están ahí. ¿A que no sabes quien te está viendo padecer todo esto?" Una desagradable y terrible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sebastian y por un momento le recordó a su padre, sin duda le había enseñado bien. "Si, lo has adivinado. Jace ha venido a por ti y te ha encontrado, a tu espíritu… es largo de explicar, pero lo puedo resumir en que te está viendo retorcerte de dolor, el mismo que sientes ahora, por no poder ayudarle, por sentirte un completo inútil y por no saber que está todo perdido."

Cuando menos se lo esperó, le besó en los labios, aprisionó con dureza su boca y le dejó sin respiración. Deseaba forcejear apartarlo y hacer que le dejara en paz, pero no podía, tan solo podía notar sus labio contra él, su boca contra la suya y sus dientes mordiendo sus labios.

"No creas que esto terminará pronto, porque no se trata más que del comienzo." Le susurró al oído. "Hasta que tus amigos lleguen aquí, nos vamos a divertir mucho tu y yo, sobretodo yo, porque voy a ver todas las reacciones de tu querido Jace, voy a ver como se derrumba y cuando termine contigo y Jace crea que ya no puede sufrir más, será el turno de su querida Clarise y su bebé."

- o -

Jace abrazó el cuerpo de Alec con todas sus fuerzas, ya no le importaba lastimarle, porque no había nada que pudiera hacerle tanto daño. La forma en la que movía su cuerpo, parecía totalmente antinatural y temía que terminara por por dislocarse o incluso romperse algún hueso.

"Vamos Alec, tienes que luchar contra esto y se que puedes con esto."

Jace levantó la mirada hacia Luke, pocas veces había visto al muchacho así, con aquella mirada tan desesperada. No supo que decir, habían decidido lanzarse a aquella misión, más bien suicida sin pararse pararse a pensar que tenían alguna posibilidad y ahora empezaba a pensar que no había sido una gran idea.

De repente, los dos se quedaron paralizados.

"¡Magnus no!" Gritó Alec y abrió los ojos de golpe. Pero no estaba allí, no les estaba viendo a ellos, ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia. "Por favor, no, déjale, no le hagas daño. ¡NO!"

Algo había ocurrido en el otro lado, el cuerpo del muchacho se arqueó todavía más, se puso tensó, y sus manos se agarrotaron con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se volvieron completamente blancos. Los ojos estaban desorbitados y su respiración era demasiado entrecortada para sonar natural.

"Alec." Dijo Jace frotando la mejilla de su amigo. "¡Alec!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Eres un maldito asesino."

Un grito estremecedor salió de los labios de Alec y un sgundo más tarde una pequeña mancha roja comenzó a cubrir su camiseta, desde su vientre. Se quejó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo irremediablemente, sobre los brazos de Jace.

"¡Alec!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian rió con fuerza. siempre había encontrado una extraña diversión en el sufrimiento ajeno, pero si además se trataba de la gente que había intentado matarle, todavía se ponía más interesante. Había aprendido desde muy pequeño a crear fantasías, le había enseñado su padre, aunque lo que ni siquiera Christian sabía era que tipo de fantasías eran esas.

No había sido un niño feliz, no había tenido grandes fiestas de cumpleaños y los amigos habían brillado por su ausencia; la escasa presencia de su padre y la falta de una madre, sin explicación alguna por parte de Christian, no habían hecho sino empeorar las cosas.

Por eso, cuando se había tratado de crear cosas con la mente, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de crear unicornios como los que había visto en los libros de historia o arco iris. El niño que había vivido encerrado en los castillos de su padre y que había sido adiestrado para ser el mejor cazador de sombras, prefería cosas más tangibles, como el dolor y la pena.

Pronto había aprendido que un sueño podía ser muy vivido y que una fantasía podía convertirse en la peor fantasía posible. Así había practicado con algunos de sus sirvientes y había conseguido hacerlos enloquecer por completo. Eso le divertía, le hacía sentir realmente vivo, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ahora, con Alec entre sus garras, como un pobre ratón atrapado por el halcón que estaba a punto de devorarlo, Sebastian comprendió el verdadero poder que tenía entre sus manos. La capacidad para matar a otra persona de miedo y todavía no lo había probado.

Que mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y de alguna forma, por instinto seguramente, sabía que Jace y los demás escucharían el dolor proveniente de su víctima. Que bien sentaba escuchar los gritos y gemidos agónicos por el ser amado.

Se había preocupado de aprender a ver esas mismas visiones y que era un gran momento para disfrutar de su obra.

Se encontró en una habitación, no la conocía, pero los sentimientos que notaba provenientes de Alec, se trataba de su dormitorio, el que ahora compartía con ese maldito mago. Que vergüenza para los cazadores, dos hombres juntos; le daba ganas de vomitar.

Alec estaba en la cama, aunque Sebastian prefería no comprobarlo, sabía que estaba desnudo, durmiendo, soñando con el maldito mago. Sebastian se acercó a la cama, no tenía forma física, pero lo veía todo. Podría matarlo, podría poner las manos en el cuello del muchacho y acabar allí con él. Pero eso no sería divertido, porque Magnus no lo vería, ni Jace tampoco. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Sebastian se dio la vuelta dispuesto a atacar a cualquier que intentara lastimarle, pero el recién llegado ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Magnus se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Alec, acarició su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días." Dijo en un susurro.

Alec se removió tranquilamente en la cama, ronroneó como un gatito y apretó el cuerpo contra el mago para que las caricias siguieran por su espalda.

"¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?"

"Tendrías que haber venido. Estuvieron la creme de la creme del mundo mágico de la ciudad, podrías haber conseguido muchos contactos."

"¿Contactos? Magnus, no quiero ser una estrella del rock ni nada parecido, no necesito contactos, con estar a tu lado y poder seguir siendo un cazador de sombras soy feliz. Ya ves que no pido demasiado."

"Pero aún así." Magnus se tumbó en la cama junto al muchacho y lo abrazó, dejado que se acomodara todavía más contra él. "NO me gustaría ver que te dedicas toda la vida a ser un cazador. Podrías morir."

"Es un gag del oficio."

"Yo lo llamo sacrificio inútil. Las cosas no son como antes, tal vez pienses que no tienes nada que perder y que, después de la muerte de tu hermano, tengas que hacer esto para vengarle. ¿Pero sabes que? Tal vez tu no tengas mucho que perder, pero si te ocurre algo yo lo perdería todo."

"Que cantidad de cursilerías." Sebastian no lo soportó por más tiempo y se hizo visible.

Magnus saltó de la cama, pero el antiguo cazador fue más rápido. No sabía que tuviera poderes como un brujo, pero supuso que tratándose de un sueño podría hacer lo que quisiera. Levantó la mano y con un gesto fácil y simple, lanzó al mago contra la pared. Se echó a reír al escuchar el grito de Alec.

"Para eso es para lo único que vales, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo un niño y por mucho que lo creas, no eres un guerrero." Con la mano libre sujetó a Alec contra la cama. "Tenía pensado hacer sufrir a tu novio viéndote morir, pero creo que me lo voy a pasar mejor haciendo que seas tu el que lo veas morir a él."

"¡No, déjale en paz!"

"¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarle cuando maté a tu hermano sin ningún remordimiento?" Alec hizo todo lo que pudo por moverse, por ponerse en pie, pero la fuerza de Sebastian era demasiado grande.

"Si me quieres matar, hazlo, soy un cazador, estoy preparado para ese momento."

"Ese es el problema, que tu estás preparado para ese momento. ¿Qué hay de tu novio? ¿Crees que después de ochocientos años, está preparado para morir? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dar su vida por ti?"

"No lo hagas."

De nuevo, Sebastian levantó la mano que sostenía a Magnus contra la pared y lo arrastro hasta el techo. El mago protestó, estaba dejando de respirar, algo le impedía introducir aire en sus pulmones y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la magia de Sebastian. Miró a Alec, intentó parecer tranquilo, no conseguiría nada mostrando el terror que tenía ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar y hacerle pasar el peor momento de su vida al muchacho.

"Por favor, Sebastian, ¿No tuviste bastante matando a mi hermano? No era más que un niño."

El otro cazador sonrió con maldad. Definitivamente aquella gente no le conocía, no sabían de lo que era capaz, ni porque lo hacía. Podría explicárselo, podría decirles que le divertía el sufrimiento ajeno por el simple hacer de escuchar los gritos de los inocentes y ver sus rostro de pánico; pero sin duda alguna no lo iban a comprender, nadie era como él. Así que decidió no decir nada.

"¿Quieres saber una cosa? Esto ni siquiera es por ti, no me importa tu sufrimiento o el de tu novio." Alec se estaba haciendo daño al luchar contra unas cuerdas invisibles que apretaban su cuerpo. "Podría mataros a los dos sin más y apenas me divertiría durante cinco minutos. Lo realmente importante, es llegar a tu querido amigo Jace, ese del que has estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Todavía estás enamorado Alec?"

Sebastian miró a Magnus, acababa de darse cuenta que también disponía de cierta y extraña capacidad para leer la mente de la gente, o al menos de canalizar algunos de sus sentimientos y Jace, era un tema intocable para el mago.

"Tu también lo piensas ¿Verdad? También crees que está enamorado de su amigo. no creo que haya dejado de estarlo y que tu no eres más que un sucedáneo de lo que podría tener con él."

"¡Cállate! No sabes nada sobre mi, ni sobre mis sentimientos." Alec miró con desesperación a Magnus, deseaba tanto que aquella tortura terminara. "Magnus, escúchame."

"Lo se pequeño, lo se."

"Necesito que me escuches."

"No hace falta, no voy a permitir que ese bastardo siga jugando con nosotros, si quiere matarnos, que lo haga de una vez, pero se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi."

"Magnus…"

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, podemos terminar esto ahora mismo."

- o -

Alec estaba gritando cuando abrió los ojos; las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y le empañaban la vista y todo su cuerpo temblaba a la vez. Cayó al suelo, de golpe cuando Sebastial le soltó y notó sombra delante de él.

"¿Has visto lo que puedo hacer en un simple sueño verdad?"

"¿Por qué nos haces esto?"

Sebastian cogió su rostro con una mano y le quitó algunas de las lágrimas de su mejilla con un dedo, lo lamió y suspiró.

"Me gusta divertirme con mis juguetes."

"Estás mal de la cabeza."

"Si, en eso tienes razón, estoy loco, por tus amigos y tu os empeñasteis en matarme. Yo solo quería ser feliz, quería a Clary, sabía que estaba hecha para mi, pero tu querido Jace tuvo que meterse en medio; incluso cuando creían que eran hermanos, incluso entonces, había algo entre ellos."

"¿Todo esto es por Clary?"

Sebastian apretó el cuello de Alec contra la pared y el chico protestó al sentir que dejaba de respirar.

"No intentes comprender algo que está muy por encima de ti." Su mano apretó todavía un poco más, lo suficiente para hacerle gemir desesperado por respirar. "Tu siempre has sido un niño bueno, incluso cuando les contaste a tus padres que estabas con ese maldito brujo, lo comprendieron y te siguieron queriendo como su niño bonito. ¿Crees que todos hemos tenido esa suerte? Es hora de que todos sufráis lo mismo que yo, que perdáis a vuestros seres, queridos." Sonrió todavía con mayor maldad. "Tengo una duda contigo Alec. "¿A quién prefieres ver muerto antes? O mejor dicho ¿Quién prefieres que viva, tu novio o tu mejor amigo?"


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Luke a Jace, que hacía un buen rato que no pronunciaba una sola palabra.

Acababan de salir de ese mundo en el que Sebastian había encerrado a Alec y había tenido que dejar allí a su amigo, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero Alec y que solo se trataba de un de los malditos juegos de Sebastian, pero el dolor seguía siendo el mismo, la sensación de estar fallando a un hermano.

"Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada. Pero creo que Clary podría ayudarnos para encontrar a Alec. Se que no es una gran idea con el embarazado y ahora que acaba de salir del hospital y también se que Jocelyn me matará cuando se entere, pero no creo que Alec tenga mucho tiempo en manos de Sebastian."

Los dos sabían eso, pero no habían dicho nada delante de Magnus, era la primera vez que veían al mago con aquella expresión tan apagada, como si ya supiera que los planes no iban a salir bien. Los dos lo comprendían bien, los dos tenían personas por las que serían capaces de dar la vida y sin las que no creían poder vivir.

Luke llamó al timbre y esperaron, Magnus les alcanzó y lo volvieron al mirar, se parecía muy poco al gran brujo de New York, al que tantas historias había creado al que tanto había dado que hablar. No había ninguna duda que estaba totalmente enamorado de Alec.

Jocelyn abrió la puerta y nada más hacerlo, supo que algo no funcionaba bien. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar a los tres y sin decir nada observó a Jace subir las escaleras de camino a la habitación de su joven mujer.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Luke a Jocelyn abrazándola.

"Es una chica muy fuerte, pero creo que oculta más de lo que me está contando. Ella y el bebé están bien, pero se trata de su hermano, Jonathan ha intentado matarlas y no se como a superar eso."

"Lo hará." Dijo él dándole un besó a su mujer en la frente.

Los dos miraron a Magnus, todavía no había dicho una sola palabra, se había sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la mente anclada en Alec. Lo había perdido, había permitido que el mismo psicópata que había matado a su hermano, se lo llevara y tan sólo podía imaginarse lo que le estaba haciendo. Le dolía el corazón de pensarlo, le lastimaba el alma imaginar por lo que estaba pasando el muchacho al que tanto amaba y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

"Yo moriré mucho antes que tu ¿verdad?" Dijo Alec dándose la vuelta en la cama y casi colocándose sobre el brujo.

"No digas eso, todavía es pronto para hablar de la muerte." Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un largo beso en los labios. "Comparado conmigo no eres más que un niño con toda una vida por delante por vivir."

"Pero aunque muera muy viejo, con muchas arrugas y teniendo tu que cuidar de mi, tu seguirás siendo joven y cuando me haya ido te encontrarás a otro jovencito al que encandilar con tus encantos y todos tus trucos."

Magnus se dio la vuelta, llevó consigo el cuerpo del muchacho, lo tendió en la cama y se colocó encima.

"¿De verdad crees que alguien puede sustituirte?" Alec se ruborizó y sonrió como un niño al recibir los regalos el día de su cumpleaños. "Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve en una relación de verdad con alguien. Hace mucho que sentía lo que siento por ti, por nadie. No se lo que tienes muchacho, a veces pienso que tu eres el que me has embrujado a mi." Le dio un nuevo beso, sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza y le besó con mayor intensidad.

"Magnus ¿estás bien?"

El brujo levantó la cabeza. Mucho tiempo antes había aprendido un encantamiento para recordar algunas cosas durante siglos. Aquella noche con Alec, aquella conversación y la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Luke y Jocelyn estaban delante de él, sentados sobre la mesita de café, cogidos de la mano; intentó no fijarse en eso, no quería recordar que su persona amada, aquel muchacho al que miraba mientras dormía enroscado en su cuerpo, no estaba con él y no podía cogerle de la mano.

"Sinceramente, no lo se. Siempre tengo las cosas controladas, estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, puedo ver el futuro, crear conjuros para ayudar a que las cosas ocurran de una manera, pero ahora mismo me siento totalmente impotente, estoy aquí sentado mientras Jace busca la forma de salvar a Alec."

"Tu conseguiste que le encontráramos en ese mundo, tu fuiste el que le has dado esperanzas porque estoy seguro," Dijo Luke sentándose a su lado en el sofá. "Que Alec sabe que vamos a encontrarlo, que no está solo, que ninguno de nosotros y mucho menos tu, lo hemos abandonado."

"Pero yo tendría que ser el que está hablando ahora mismo con Clary y no Jace."

"¿Cómo que hablando con Clary?" Preguntó Jocelyn clavando al mirada en Luke. "¿Qué tiene que ver Clary con todo esto y porque no me has dicho nada?"

Casi sin dejar que su marido contestara se dispuso a subir al que había sido el dormitorio de su hija. Luke la detuvo antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras.

"Jocelyn."

"¿De que va todo esto? ¿Te das cuenta que se trata de Clary, que está embarazada y que ha estado a punto de perder a su hija? No es una cazadora, ahora no."

"Lo se, te juro que lo se y nadie lo sabe mejor que el propio Jace. Pero si queremos recuperar a Alec…"

Jocely cogió a Luke del brazo y se encerró con él en al cocina. "Puede sonar muy feo por mi parte, pero ahora mismo no voy a poner la vida de mi hija en peligro para salvar a nadie. Se que Alec es como un hermano para ella y para Jace, pero se trata de su vida y de la de su bebé. No está con fuerzas para hacer nada y menos para luchar."

"Nadie dice que luche, mi vida." Luke acarició la mejilla de su mujer y la miró a los ojos. Si había algo en lo que Jocelyn siempre había confiado, era en la mirada de Luke; durante mucho tiempo había escondido muchas cosas, pero siempre había podido confiar en él, sin importar el coste, su eterno amigo y marido, había estado allí por ellas, sin que Jocelyn tuviera que pedir nada a cambio, sin dobles intenciones, sin necesidad de preguntar. Jocelyn y Clary habían sido su familia y nada le importaba tanto como ellas. "Lo que necesitamos es que haga una runa, algo que nos ayude a encontrar el verdadero paradero de Alec o a Seb… Jonathan, al fin y al cabo es su hermano, hay algo que todavía los conecta, algo que los une y si Clary encuentra eso en su interior podrá llevarnos hasta Jonathan y podremos rescatar a Alec."

Jocelyn abrazó con fuerza a su marido y enterró la cabeza contra su pecho. "¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser siempre tan difíciles?" Preguntó entre sollozos. "Clary no es más que una niña que se ha hecho mayor demasiado rápido. No tiene más que dieciocho años, está esperando un bebé y ya está arriesgando su vida como hicimos nosotros." Luke la rodeó entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza y dejó que siguiera desahogándose. "Yo quería una diferente para ella, por eso escapé, por eso la alejé de todo el mundo de los cazadores, porque sabía lo que pasaría si se metía en medio. No quiero perderla Luke, no puedo perderla ahora."

"No vamos a perderla, Jace no permitirá nunca que le ocurra nada, ni a ella y al bebé."

O –

Clary descansaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados en la que hasta hacía algo más de un año, había sido su cama. No se había dormido, las patadas de la niña, que ya se parecía demasiado a su padre, no se lo permitían, pero había pasado un buen rato mirando a su alrededor, pensando en todo lo que había pasado allí, las risas con Simon, las lágrimas derramadas, las discusiones con su madre, las noches de cuentos de miedo con ella. Toda su infancia estaba allí, al igual que su adolescencia.

Sin embargo su juventud, estaba muy alejada de ese mundo de posters de grupos de música, libros de ficción y DVDs, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una mujer adulta, una futura madre que estaba a punto de dar a luz, una cazadora de sombras, todavía en prácticas y una esposa. Todo su mundo se había dado la vuelta y hasta ese momento no había tenido miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, a los peligros que podían aparecer delante, a los enemigos que iban a querer hacerles daño.

Se abrazó a su vientre y cerró por fin los ojos, alejándose de todo malo y concentrándose en la criatura que creía en su interior. Casi se había quedado dormida, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la despertó por completo.

"¿Cómo estás?" Jace se acercó a la cama y se tumbó junto a ella. Dejó que Clary se apoyara sobre su pecho y finalmente rodeó su cuerpo.

"Bien, el médico ha dicho que podré levantarme y hacer una vida normal en un par de días. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Habéis encontrado a Alec?"

"Le dije a Simon que no te contara nada."

"¿Cómo no iba a contarme nada? Eres mi marido, si te pasara algo…" Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. "Es una mierda estar embarazada y que todas las hormonas estén revolucionadas dentro de tu cuerpo. Pero si te pierdo…"

"Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? No me ha pasado nada. Pero no hemos podido recuperar a Alec. Jonathan lo tiene bajo un hechizo o algo así no estamos seguros. Por eso te necesitamos a ti."

"¿A mi?" Clary lo miró preocupada.

"No es lo que crees, jamás te pediría que lucharas en tu estado. Lo que necesitamos es una runa, algo que nos dé el paradero de Alec y poder llegar a él sin que Jonathan se entere. Necesitamos la sorpresa, porque ese desgraciado es muy rápido y si vamos de frente a por él, nos descubrirá y nos lo impedirá de alguna forma."

"Bueno supongo que puedo intentar hacer algo." Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, las patadas de la niña cada vez eran más fuertes.

Jace se deslizó hasta el vientre de la chica y apoyó la cabeza sobre él. "Vamos pequeña, tienes que ponerle las cosas fáciles a mamá, porque te está cuidando como la cosita más importante de su vida. Los dos te queremos mucho y estamos deseando que vengas a este mundo, pero ahora mismo es hora de descansar y crecer fuerte." Besó el vientre y en pocos segundos, el movimiento se detuvo.

"Creo que le gustas." Dijo ella tomando el rostro de su marido con ambas manos.

"Pues yo creo que quiere cuidar de ti tanto como tu de ella." Se volvió a tumbar a su lado, estaba tenso, todo su cuerpo agarrotado. No quería hablar del tema, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sufrimiento de Alec; se trataba de su hermano y no podía hacer nada por él.

"Creo que puedo crear una runa para daros visión remota." Jace la escuchó en silencio. "No se si será suficiente , pero si hago las cosas bien, la runa te permitirá unirte con alguien y ver donde está, lo que está haciendo y llegar hasta él. Pero será algo en dos direcciones; también él podrá ver lo que tu estás haciendo. Así que no puedo hacerlo para encontrar a Jonathan."

"Pero puedes hacerlo para encontrar a Alec."

Clary asintió en respuestas.

"Pero, lo que no estoy segura si puedo hacer algo que no sea permanente."

"¿Quieres decir que siempre sabremos lo que está haciendo el otro?"

"Tal vez encontréis una forma de bloquearlo de vez en cuando, pero es lo único que se me ocurre."

"Bueno entonces, supongo que tenemos una solución."


	12. Chapter 12

El plan no era perfecto, eso era algo que todos sabían ya, pero después de haber agotado todas las soluciones posibles, pedir ayuda a Clary era lo único que les quedaba por intentar. Jace s odiaba por eso. Clary no estaba recuperada del todo y menos con el bebé en camino, pero Alec era lo más parecido que tendría nunca a un hermano y no podía imaginarse la idea de perderlo y dejar que Sebastian le hiciera más daño.

"Espero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo." Le dijo Jocelyn sin que su hija le escuchara. "Tu y yo hemos tenido nuestro roces y sabes muy bien que no…"

"Si lo se, pero cuando me casé con tu hija te prometí cuidarla pasara lo que pasara y eso precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo."

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho.

"¿De verdad piensas que iba a permitir que Clary se metiera en todo esto sin protegerla? Daría mi propia vida si con eso la mantuviera a salvo." Jocelyn se mantuvo en silencio. No era ningún secreto que no tenía un gran aprecio por Jace, pero su hija le amaba y solo por eso se había mantenido al margen, aunque con un ojo siempre puesto en el muchacho por si acaso. "Alec es mi hermano y no puedo dejar que Sebastian le haga daño; pero tampoco voy a poner en peligro la vida de Clary por eso. Es mi mujer y la madre de hija, la amo y jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño."

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" Jace notó cierto malestar en la voz de Jocelyn por no formar parte del plan.

"Tengo amigos entre las criaturas de todo el mundo, he hablado con algunos y les he pedido que se mantengan alerta, que protejan a Clary."

"¿Has hablado con quien? Jace, la mayor parte de esa gente no es de fíar."

"Creía que estabas a punto de casarte con un licántropo. Supongo que confiarás en él."

"No es lo mismo."

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tu prometido y mis amigos?" Los dos se observaron por un momento; los dos querían lo mejor para Clary, pero cada uno de ellos lo quería conseguir de una manera muy distinta.

"Solo espero que no te equivoques a la hora de escoger a tus amigos."

Jocelyn salió de la habitación sin dejarle contestar y Jace se preguntó si esa reacción había sido realmente por el miedo a que le ocurriera algo malo a su hija o porque jamás le aceptaría como su marido. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, cada segundo que dejaran pasar la vida de Alec corría más peligro.

Jace volvió de nuevo al dormitorio, donde todavía descansaba Clary. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la chica se apretó contra su cuerpo. La rodeó, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre, esperando poder sentir a la criaturita que crecía dentro. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el parto, en poco más de dos meses serían una familia y ya no sólo sería un cazador de sombras, sin que tendría que darse cuenta que se había convertido en padre.

"¿Estás segura de hacer esto?"

"He preparado la runa, aunque no la he probado, pero ya sabes que si me dejo llevar por mi instinto, no suelo fallar." No consiguió sonar todo lo convincente que le hubiera gustado, pero sus ojos eran firmes. "Vamos a dar con Sebastian y una vez que sepamos donde está, podréis ir a por Alec. Además, es un chico muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente."

"Espero que tengas razón."

"¿Alguna vez no la he tenido?" Dijo Clary con la mejor sonrisa.

Jace le contestó dándole un largo y romántico beso, como sólo él sabía hacer, manteniéndola entre sus brazos. Siempre conseguía hacerla suspirar como un gatito; lo habían comprobado al llegar las primeras patadas del bebé, en cuanto Jace aparecía y la abrazaba, al niña se calmaba. El cazador decía que era cosa de los Nephilim, como si pudiera sentirle, pero a ella le daba igual, si la niña estaba tranquila, ella estaba feliz y podía dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

Ahora, cuando más nerviosa estaba y aunque no quisiera decirlo, estaba muerta de miedo, tener a Jace junto a ella y sentir que la protegía, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila por fin.

"Vamos a por Alec." Dijo por fin ella cuando Jace se separó.

Le ayudó a levantarse, aunque ella siempre protestaba que no era una inválida y que todo su entrenamiento de cazadora tenía que servir para algo. Pero Jace hizo oídos sordos, pasó la mano por cintura y no la liberó hasta llegar al salón.

Allí estaban Luke, Jocelyn, Isabelle y Magnus y todas las conversaciones terminaron en cuanto los dos muchachos aparecieron en la habitación. Isabel tenía muy mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, seguramente desde la desaparición de su hermano, Magnus no estaba mejor, sobretodo porque cuando cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir, aunque solo fueran cinco minutos, soñaba con Alec, le recordaba, lo sentía cerca y se despertaba gritando su nombre sin poder hacer nada parar recuperarle.

"Hemos traído todo lo necesario para que hagas la runa."

"Si, pero necesito que cambiemos una cosa." Dijo Magnus dando un paso adelante. "La runa la harás en mi, si alguien tiene que estar conectado con SEbastian para encontrar a Alec, tengo que ser yo."

"Ni lo sueñes, Clary dijo que podría estar comunicado con la otra persona para siempre y tu eres demasiado poderoso para arriesgarnos a que lo sepa todo sobre ti."

"Se trata de Alec." El mago dio un paso más adelante y clavó su mirada en Jace.

"No se trata solo de tu novio," Se odio por hablar de Alec de esa manera, pero si el mago no conseguía tener la cabeza fría, lo tendría que hacer por los dos. "Magnus, estamos hablando de Sebastian y creo que a estas alturas todos sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer. Imagina lo podría planear si está conectado con alguien tan poderoso como tu."

Magnus lo miró en silencio, no le gustaba el plan, no era un buen plan y sobretodo no era Jace el que debía encontrar y rescatar a su novio. Adoraba a ese chico y ni siquiera le había dicho cuanto le quería. Tenía que encontrarlo y salvarle, tenía que decirle que jamás se separaría de él y que si todavía pensaba en Max, hablarían de ello y le ayudaría a superarlo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo Jace tenía razón, si Sebastian sobrevivía y quedaba ligado para siempre a Magnus, su poder podía llegar a ser mayor del que ninguna criatura podría haber temido jamás, parte nephilim, parte demonio, parte ángel y parte brujo, aquello era algo impensable.

"Muy bien, tu ganas cazador, pero haremos las cosas a mi manera."

"Que es…"

"Tu nos llevaras hasta Sebastian y Alec, pero ese desgraciado es mío."

"¿Quieres que me lleve a Alec y te deje luchar solo con él? Es un poderoso cazador, podría herirte antes de que uses uno de tus hechizos."

"Lo se, pero primero fue Max, luego estuvo torturando a Alec durante días y cuando ya no fue lo bastante divertido, decidió llevárselo. ¿No piensas que esto es lo bastante personal como para dejarme acabar con él?"

"No cuando se trata de alguien tan poderoso. Si Alec te pierde por tu maldito orgullo y tu venganza personal no lo perdonaré nunca."

"Muy bien chicos, ¿Qué os parece si hacemos otra cosa?" Todos se volvieron hacia Luke. "Yo me llevaré a Alec de vuelta a casa y vosotros os encargáis de Sebastian."

El plan gustó a todos, ahora solo quedaba hacer la runa. Clary estaba aterrada por conectar a Jace con Sebastian, aquello podía estar activo durante años, duarnte mucho tiempo y tal vez el psicópata de su hermano tratara de usarlo de nuevo para hacerles daño. Pero no tenían más opciones si quería salvar a Alec.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Clary se concentró y realizó el dibujo en el brazo de su marido. Lo escuchó susurrar lo mucho que la quería , para un segundo más tarde, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, verle arrodillarse entre protestas, con los ojos apretados y las manos clavándolas en el brazo de ella, pero la chica no se quejó, lo sostuvo con fuerza, mientras escuchaba la voz de Magnus tras ellos.

"Jace, muchacho, ¿ha funcionado?" el mago se acercó al cazador y esperó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Jace."

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y agarró el cuello de la chaqueta del mago, por una vez Magnus no se preocupó que se le fuera a arrugar.

"Lo he visto, Magnus, se donde están."

"¿Y Alec, has visto a Alec?"

Jace asintió, sin saber como decirle aquello exactamente. "Si, le he visto, lo siento Magnus pero no tenía buen aspecto, creo que Sebastian no ha dejado de torturarle."


End file.
